Even battered souls deserve love
by pam16
Summary: Seventeen year old Harry Potter was planning on leaving the wizarding world being sick of dumbledores manipulations when an unexpected soul bond changes his plans, for the better or worse... read and find out! A/U from 5th year onward. Not so good Dumbledore, some Weasley bashing and Sirius is alive
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This is my first fanficion story so please be kind. Also I'm not a native English speaker, so if there are any mistakes please inform me. No flames please. Enjoy...  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was nearing mid night and Harry was all alone in the Room of Requirement busy brewing a potion. He was quite good at brewing despite what Snape thinks. The reason why he had to brew this particular potion secretly was Dumbledore. When was it not!

Today happened to be the day all seventh years make the Soul-Bond Potion. Harry, like all his class mates was looking forward to brewing it. He thought that at last he would find someone who he could love and who would love him in return for who he really is and not because he is the bloody boy who lived. But of course Albus bloody Dumbledore had to have an important discussion ( ie extremely pathetic talk ) about his scar and Voldemort, when he was due his potions lesson. He has no idea why it couldn't wait until after lessons. The whole conversation was about what he already knew. Basically that Voldemort was evil and was out to kill him. Big deal! Ron and Hermione were no better. They did not even care one bit that Harry missed something very important. Finding soul mates are considered almost sacred in the wizarding world and they acted as Harry missing it was not important. It has turned out that Ron and Hermione were soul mates, so the only thing in their mind was themselves. All . seventh year students were busy with finding their soul mates than no one cared that one of them was missing.

So Harry decided to brew the potion himself and so sneaked out of the Gryffindor tower after his dorm mates went to sleep.

After about an hour of brewing he completed the potion. Then made a small cut on his finger and let three drops of blood to fall in to the potion. At once the potion changed colour from light brown to dark green. Satisfied that all is in order Harry poured the potion carefully on to piece of parchment. Instead of getting soaked, the parchment absorbed the potion. Seconds ticked by when words started to appear in dark green.

 **Lucius Abbraxes Malfoy**

What in Merlins name is the meaning of this! Harry thought as he reread the words. How can Malfoy be his soul mate. He is old enough to be his father! Okay age difference is not something that mattered in the Wizrading world but still Lucious was married and has a son who is the same age as him. It doesn't matter that Harry thought Lucious was handsome and hot as hell. Did Dumbledore knew who Harry's soul mate was? But why stop him from finding. Lucius was a death eater but he was married and it was not necessary for soul mates to get married harry could just get on with his life

Harry was so much confused that he again checked the parchment to make sure when he had the shock of his life. Instead of one name now it read two names

 **Lucius Abbraxes Malfoy  
**

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Harry very nearly dropped the paper. Was one not enough that he need two soul mates? And Voldemort was his soul mate. How could that happen. Harry was so confused that he wished he could some how understand this. Suddenly with a flash of light a book appeared. It was already opened and harry assumed it was the page he needs to read. The Title of the chapter read as **Multiple Soul Bonds.** Thinking that this would explain things Harry started to read.

 _ **Multiple Soul Bonds**_

 _ **A witch or a wizard could have more than one mate, the most common is a triad bond with three soul mates. In a triad bond the oldest mate after reaching maturity could perform soul bond ritual after brewing the soul bond potion. He/she would not get any names just that their bond is not yet ready and that it is a triad bond. And also the oldest would get a magical estimation of how long he/she has to wait till the other mates reach maturity.  
**_

 _ **Second mate's potion would indicate the name of the oldest mate and that the other bond is not yet ready. The older mate would then know who the next mate is when the other performs the ritual. The youngest would not have any problem and could know the names of both the older mates.**_

 _ **It is not a necessity to actually confirm the soul mate bond. Some are known to reject the mate bond and marry others, though it is a rare occurrence. And the older mates could marry others until the younger mate is ready.**_

Harry stopped reading and started to think. This would explain why Lucious is married. And now both Voldemort and Lucious would know that Harry Potter was their soul mate. harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The man who murdered his parent who was hell bent on killing hm were one of his soul mates! The reason that the proud Lucious joined the death eaters may have been be course of the whole soul mate thing.

Now Harry may need to change his plans. He has been waiting to escape Dumbledores clutches for a long time. He had actually planned to leave when he reached 17, but Dumbledore forced him to stay with the Weasleys. So he was planning to leave at the end of the school year, but this new revelation made him pause. he wasn't planning on joining Voldemort but being soul mates made things a little different.

All Harry wanted was to live his life the way he wanted. Dumbledore proved time and again that that was never going to happen if Harry stayed. But the want for revenge was also there. If Dumbledore had respected his parents last will, he would not have to be the house elf of his relatives. Nor would he be beaten and starved just for being a wizard. Harry always wondered why Dumbledore didn't check up on Harry while he was growing up. The reason became clear when he was older, Dumbledore only thought of him as a pawn of the war. And the Weasleys and the other Order members just blindly follow the man and give him the same treatment. He actually believed that Ron and Hermione would be with him but today showed him he was wrong.

Harry being quite tired thought of further planning on tomorrow since it was a Saturday and made his way over to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I guess I forgot to mention a few things last chapter. First I don't own anything and second this story is a slash fic. Also updates wouldn't be this quick always. Enjoy..  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Harry entered the common room only to stop dead at seeing Ron and Hermione sitting by the fireplace waiting for him.

"Where were you Harry?"

Asked Hermione as soon as Harry stepped inside. Harry looked at them trying think of something to tell them when Hermione started to speak.

"Were you trying to find who your soul mate is, Harry? What did Dumbledore wanted to speak with you so badly that you missed the whole lesson? Anyway did you brew it? Who _is_ your soul mate?" Hermione's questioning had made Harry quite angry. What right do they have to question him like that?

"So now you want to know why I missed the lesson." Harry asked angrily. "You just remembered that I was not there for the lesson? What goods friends you are. Both of you ignored me for the whole day and _now_ ask me why? Did Dumbledore asked you to spy on me? How much did he pay for your spying?

"How dare you?" Shouted Ron. "How dare you think we would betray you like that? We wanted to speak with you but Dumbledore thinks we are under his thumb. He wants you to be isolated from us. That's why we acted like that. Thought you trusted us. Is this how you trust us? After all we did?"

Harry sighed and sank on to an armchair. Yes, he should have trusted them but with everything that has happened to him it is hard to trust, even those who were with him through thick and thin.

"I'm sorry I shouted but you two could have talked to me after dinner without Dumbledore knowing. Why didn't you? You acted like love sick fools which led me to believe that I have to fight alone." Harry said after some time. Ron and Hermione looked at each other as if having a silent conversation and then Hermione started to talk. "Harry, did you forgot that Ginny was with us the whole time. We had to act like love sick fools because _she_ was spying for Dumbledore. We _had_ to make her believe that we were ignoring you. As for the love sick fools part, we aren't soul mates. You could figure out everything and just forgot that Ron is head over heels for Zabini?"

Harry actually felt ashamed of himself for doubting them, he indeed knew about Ron's preferences. He should have thought rationally about the whole situation but the thought of finally finding a person to love him unconditionally made him emotional. He should be careful in the future He couldn't let his guard down until he become free from Dumbledores clutches. That made him think about his soul mates, will they accept him? It made his head spin and thought of going to bed.

"Yes, I was brewing the Soul-Bond potion. I have two soul mates." Seeing Hermione open her mouth to ask something Harry held up his hand, "I know you have questions Hermione, but can it wait till Morning? Revelation of my mates was extremely unexpected. Actually that is an understatement. But I will tell you in the morning and I still don't know who both of your soul mates are. So we can exchange information in the morning. Good night both of you" After receiving mumbled good nights from his friends Harry made his way to the dormitory, quickly changed his clothing and went to sleep.

After Harry's departure Ron turned to Hermione with a raised eyebrow, "What do you thing that was? Any guesses about his soul mates?". "Actually I have no idea. It must be someone older than him and definitely male, other than that nothing comes to my mind. Come lets go to bed as well, we'll know who his mysterious mates are soon enough"

* * *

All three of them slept till much later, lucky for them it was a Saturday. When Harry and Ron came down from their dormitory, the common room was almost empty except for Hermione. She greeted them both and motioned towards the Portrait hole. The three of them went down to breakfast. Ron and Hermione acted their part as love sick fools and Harry became the lonely side kick. Fortunately there weren't many at the breakfast table and they managed to sneak in to the Room of Requirements without alerting Ginny. Once they were comfortable seated in the room Ron and Hermione turned towards Harry and waited.

Harry sighed quietly and recounted the total time waste he did with Dumbledore and his results with the Soul-Bond potion. To say that Both Ron and Hermione were shocked was an understatement. They were beyond shocked. How could this possibly happen?

"Do you think Dumbledore knew who your soul mates are? I mean why else would he prevent you from performing the spell." Asked Ron to which Harry shook his head. "No he cannot know no one can know someone else's soul mate. It is impossible; he couldn't even guess whether I have one or two mates. I think he wants me isolated. He doesn't want any soul mates to destroy his perfect plan to sacrifice me for the greater good. I need to be humble and he wants me to be ready to die without fighting to live. Having soul mates would make me want to live, which would destroy his plans."

"What are going to do now Harry? Are you still planning on leaving the wizarding world at the end of the year or join Voldemort?" Hermione asked after listening to Harry. "I'm not sure any more Hermione. Do you think that Voldemort and Lucius would accept me as their soul mate? Would I have the love and protection that I need from them? Can they even love?". "May be you should speak with Sirius" Ron suggested.

Harry's thought went to Sirius. After the Ministry fiasco at the end of his fifth year where Sirius nearly lost his life but managed to survive thanks to Ron's quick thinking, Sirius's trust in the old man dwindled. Sirius strongly believed that if Dumbledore really cared about Harry's wellbeing, he would have taught Harry Occlumency himself and told him about the prophecy without waiting till tragedy happened. Learning about Harry's life with his relatives didn't help matters either. Since then both him and Remus helped him learn more spells and even bought him books about mind magic to help him escape from Dumbledore. They both told him that Harry should enjoy his life to the fullest and that they would be with him till end. But what will they think about being soul mates with Voldemort _and_ Lucius Malfoy? Only one way to find out. So harry took the two way mirror Sirius gave him and said "Sirius Black".

Instantly Sirius's face appeared in the mirror. "Hey Harry" Sirius said, a broad grin on his face. "What's up Harry you look worried?". "Hey Sirius, How are doing, had any trouble with you Mom's portrait?" Harry asked him smiling at his godfather. "Ohh She's being quiet as long as we don't disturb her. So Harry why are talking with me instead of dragging your soul mate in to an alcove and snogging him senseless?" Sirius asked playfully wriggling his eyebrows and laughing at Harry's blush.

Harry suddenly has a vision of himself in an alcove pressed against Lucius who was kissing and biting down his neck while Voldemort was having a heated tongue battle with him which he was losing by the second. Quickly Harry shook himself and glared at Sirius who was still laughing.

"Oh shut up Sirius. My soul mate is the reason I wanted to talk with you". Sirius held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry pup couldn't resist. So what is it you want to talk about?"

"Yesterday as you know we were supposed to brew the Soul-Bond potion. But Dumbledore prevented me from going to the lesson and took me to his office where he spent the hour talking about pointless things. Later at night I brewed the potion myself and found out that I have two soul mates". Sirius was looking at him with an unreadable expression "Who are your mates?" Sirius asked when Harry paused.

"Lucius Malfoy and …. Voldemort" Harry whispered afraid of Sirius's reaction, but to his shock Sirius didn't look angry. He looked resigned and gave sigh looking at Harry with a look of understanding.

"Remus and I actually guessed that you might have two soul mates and one of them might be Vodemort. Even though soul mates can live without one another they cannot possibly kill each other. That would be the only logical explanation of why the killing curse didn't work on you. This also led me to believe that Dumbledore must have also guessed that Vodemort was your soul mate". Sirius explained.

"If it is the truth then the prophecy cannot be correct. But if so then what was is it Harry smashed at the Ministry?" Hermione asked.

"Remus believes that there might actually be a prophecy about you two but it might not be what Dumbledore let you hear. If that's the truth then James and Lily died for nothing" Sirius said morosely. "I don't know what to believe but Dumbledore is now number one on my hit list".

"Do you think Voldemort knows about Dumbledore faking the prophecy and that's why he went after it in my fifth year?" Harry asked Sirius. "I'm not sure pup maybe, maybe not. Remus and I were waiting for you to find your soul mate to decide on further action. You being more powerful than the average wizard made us think that you would have two mates but I hoped Voldemort being one would be just speculation. So what are you going to do now?"

"That's why I wanted talk to you Sirius. What _should_ I do? I want to contact them but I am afraid. Lucius is married and well would Voldemort even _want_ to bond with me?" Harry asked miserably. "Don't worry pup whatever happen we are with you. I'll talk with Remus and let you know what he thinks. He may come up with a way to contact Voldemort and Lucius without alerting Dumbledor"

"Thanks Sirius" Harry replied and watched the mirror went blank, he gave a sigh and turned towards Ron and Hermione. "So who are your soul mates?" Ron suddenly looked sad and said, "It's Blaise". This shocked Harry. "Then why are you two acting like soul mates? Blaise also knows you are his soul mate right. So why?"

"Because I don't want Dumbledore to find out. He hates Slytherins, if he found about Balise he would tell Mum and I don't know what they would do to Balise" Ron said with a pained expression. "I'm sorry Ron, both of you suffer because of me" Harry said sadly. "No Harry, don't blame yourself. Even if we were under Dumbledore's thumb Mum wouldn't approve of Blaise"

"He's right Harry we are with you till the end, don't blame yourself. Besides we are just biding our time. Once we are free from Dumbledore we wouldn't need to hide. Yes yes I'm coming to that part no need for the puppy dog look Harry. My soul mate is Charlie Weasley" Hermione said smiling.

"Well Charlie's a good guy, he doesn't share Molly's views so congratulations Hermione! As for Blaise well I'm sure if Moony could come up with something soon so we won't need to act like Dumbledores lap dogs" Ron laughed at that to which Harry joined. Hermione smiled at their behavior.

Feeling somewhat light hearted, the three of them went toward the Gryffindor tower to complete their homework and act like the perfect Golden Trio.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed ad favourited and follow my story! Here's another chapter, enjoy and let me know what you think...**

 **Chapter 3**

Lord Voldemort was sitting in an armchair in the Slytherin Manor thinking about last night's happenings. He had felt his Soul-Bond strengthen near mid night and felt just who his third mate was. Harry Potter!

'His prophesied nemesis was his last soul mate. If indeed the boy was his soul mate then the blasted prophecy cannot be true. More like the actual prophecy differs from what Severus overhead. Dumbledore surely knew the real prophecy and fooled all of us into believing the fake one. But for what purpose? He cannot possibly know Harry was my soul mate before he was even born. He might have guessed that when the killing curse backfired, but then why create situations where the two of us need to fight against each other? Surely even Dumbledore must know that soul mates cannot kill each other.' Voldemort's thinking was interrupted by sounding of the floo alarm indicating a new arrival. Knowing who his guest was, Voldemort went in search of his second soul mate.

"My Lord" Lucius greeted bowing when he saw the Dark Lord enter the room. "It's Marvolo, Lucius. I guess you felt the Soul-Bond as well last night?" Voldemort asked sitting down in an armchair and indicating that Lucius do the same.

"Harry Potter? How can that be possible?" Lucius asked in bewilderment.

"Harry could be our soul mate Lucius, nothing is impossible about that. But the prophecy complicates things. My guess is that Dumbledore changed an existing prophecy to suit his needs. We need to figure out why. I will summon Severus soon. He might be able to shed some light."

"What about Harry, what are we going to do about him? Will he accept us?" Lucius asked. "That is up to him Lucius. He has been under Dumbledore's thumb far too long to want to do anything with us. But he brewing the potion in the dead of night gives me some hope. Still that doesn't change the fact that I killed his parents. He probably hates me" Voldemort sighed.

Lucius looked at his not so insane soul mate. He could imagine what their youngest mate must be feeling. He himself was shocked to find out that one of his soul mates was his own sworn lord. The Dark Lord had been quite charismatic and ambitious at that time and though he wasn't opposed to a soul mate bond, he had much bigger targets. Thus Lucius was given permission to find himself a wife or a husband until they find their last mate and to keep their bond a secret. Voldemort permitted Lucius to call him Marvolo in private at first.

But Marvolo, in his quest to a gain immortality dabbled in so much dark magic that he soon started to lose his sanity which made Lucius just another follower to torture. After the attack on Potters, Lucius believed his soul mate and lord was dead and told Narcissa everything. Narcissa, whose soul mate had died even before she reached maturity, consoled Lucius and told him to wait for his younger mate and he would find happiness. The pain of keeping his soul mate's items was what made him plant the diary with the youngest Weasley.

After the rebirth of the Dark Lord Lucius found out just what he had given away, a piece if his own soul mate's soul. He begged his lord to punish him but something with the re birthing ritual had made his lord gain some of his sanity back. So Lucius was forgiven and their relationship slowly went back to what it was in the beginning. The Death Eaters were not ordered to perform mindless killing and their original reason for become Death Eaters was once again given priority; to gain magical equality to all light and dark magic with proper restrictions on both since even light magic could cause someone to lose his sanity.

"Marvolo, do you think the reason you gained your sanity back was because you used Harry's blood in the ritual?"

"Yes Lucius now that I think about it that must be the reason. I even got my looks back. Now we need to have a private chat with Harry. Dumbledore must have brainwashed the boy in to believing me to be a monster. Even if he doesn't want to bond with us we can at least make him stop believing everything Dumbledore sprouts and switch sides. He could be neutral with a slight inclination to the Dark side" Marvolo said with a smirk.

Lucius smirked back. "Are you going to call Severus?" No one knows for real on which side Severus Snape was, but Lucius knew. They were best friend, still are and there weren't any secrets between them. Severus knew who Lucius's soul mate was despite Marvolo's prohibition. And in return knew who Severus's soul mate was and most importantly which side he really was. Dumbledore might think he has Severus in his pocket, but Severus was always faithful to the Dark side, even with the death of Lily Potter who happened to be Severus's soul mate. She rejected the bond when Severus joined the Death Eaters. Being a muggleborn she couldn't quite grasp the concept of light magic too being dangerous and sided with Dumbledore.

"Yes, but not immediately. Dumbledore surely must know about Harry being my soul mate. He might not know about Harry brewing the potion at night but calling Severus now would arouse suspicion. If anything happens Severus would contact us. You may leave Lucius, If Severus comes I'll let you know" Voldemort said with a faint smile. Lucius bowed to his lord more out of habit than a necessity and left.

* * *

Harry was having dinner with Ron and Hermione when he felt the two way mirror heat up. Quickly finishing his dinner Harry left the Gryffindor table and went towards the Room of Requirements after exchanging a meaningful look with Hermione. Knowing that they would follow later Harry entered the Room of Requirements and answered his mirror call.

"Hey Sirius, did you talk with Remus?" Harry asked as soon as he saw Sirius.

"Hi Harry, yes I had a talk with Remus. Before we discuss anything how do you feel about your soul mates? You know, if you don't want to bond with them no one can force of soul bonds as a pre-arranged marriage proposal, you can either accept or decline. It's your choice" Sirius asked with a very serious expression. "I don't know Sirius. When it was announced about the Soul-Bond potion I was quite ecstatic. I mean finally I would find someone to love and well someone who would love and protect me. I know you love me but this is different. Can you understand what I mean? It's hard to explain but now I don't know. How can I find the love and protection from _them_? I know Dumbledore lied about lots of things but that doesn't change the fact Vodemort killed my parents"

"With how much Dumbledore lied and manipulated us we cannot be sure what the truth is and what is not. Your parents' death is a major drawback, but pup if the prophecy was faked then the fault lies on Dumbledore alone. If you ask me I think you should at least give them a chance. Hear their side of the story and then take a decision. Since you are their soul mate they cannot hurt you."

"Yes I know. Even I wanted to talk with them. The idea of bonding with them is not as repulsive as I had first thought. I cannot judge them without knowing all the facts. But how can I talk with them without alerting Dumbledore?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah about that, Moony came up with a brilliant idea". Sirius beamed at Harry. "It was so simple. Kreacher!" Harry looked at Sirius confused. What has Kreacher got anything to do with this?

"We can send Kreacher with a letter to Voldemort or Lucius Malfoy" Sirius said triumphantly. "That way Dumbledore cannot track the letter or find anything about your soul mates. He thinks you know nothing about your soul mates. You know James didn't have a soul mate"

"What? What about Mum?" Harry asked shocked

"Lily rejected her soul mate bond. I don't know who or why. But your dad was one of the rare few who hadn't a soul mate. Remus thinks Dumbledore will use the same excuse with you in case you asked about your soul mate. Say that you don't have one just like your Dad. You just write whatever you want to ask from Vodemort and call Kreacher, that bloody elf is quite fond of you and as you are my heir he will answer you".

"Yes I will Sirius. Tell Remus I thanked him. I will let you know once I'm done. And Sirius, thank you for being with me and supporting me. You are all I have" Harry said looking at Sirius with so much love. Sirius gave a smile, his own eyes shone with the love he had for his godson. They said their goodbyes and Harry sat on a nearby armchair when the door suddenly opened. Harry drew his wand only to pocket it back when he saw it was only Ron and Hermione.

"What took you so long? Sirius told me a way to communicate with Voldemort. Get to know him and Lucius and if I don't want to bond I can always get back to my original plan" Harry said as soon as he saw them.

Hermione looked at Ron and said, "We met Blaise on the way" Harry looked at Ron.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I couldn't just act like I don't have feelings when I saw him" Said Ron. "He looked quite lost and I just couldn't walk away. I talked to him and I may have hinted that we are not so golden as everyone thinks. He agreed to wait and I had him swear an oath to not let anyone know about us" Ron finished looking apologetic.

"Why are you sorry? He is your soul mate Ron you have every right to say anything you want to him" Harry replied

"Well he was surprisingly understanding about the situation. I apologized because we are supposed to be following Dumbledore, if he even got a hint we are rebelling against him you are dead Harry. I couldn't just stop myself from telling him Harry, I love him."

"Really Ron I understand. You cannot lie to him, it doesn't matter" Harry said rolling his eyes. He honestly didn't see any problem with Ron telling Blaise. He was sure Blaise would keep quiet. "Okay Harry enough about me, so what did Sirius tell you?" Ron asked seeing Harry's amused expression.

Harry then recounted their previous conversation to them. Both of them were shocked to hear about Harry's Dad not having a soul mate. But both believed that writing to Voldemort was the best option. "So what are you going to write Harry?" Ron asked

"I'm not yet sure. I need to think this through and take my time. This isn't something to rush but I don't think I could wait too long to write, probably I'll send the letter tomorrow." Harry said sheepishly.

"Whatever you wish Harry, just make use of your inner Slytherin and you'll be fine" Hermione said smiling at Harry. "Come let's go before Ginny comes looking for us."

* * *

That night Harry went to sleep early and woke up early next morning. It was a Sunday and most would sleep in so Harry had extra time to finish his letter. He went to a secluded corner of the common room and started to write to his soul mate. Once stared it was surprisingly easy to keep writing and sooner than he thought he had finished the letter. Harry sat back and read the letter once before sending it.

 _Dear Voldemort,_

 _This is quite weird sending you a letter but after finding that you were one of my soul mates I thought it is best to contact you. First of all let me tell you about something I was planning for quite some time. I was planing on leaving the wizrding world, actually the British wizarding world, once I turned seventeen. But Dumbledore made me go the Weaseleys just before my birthday that I couldn't follow my plan. So I changed it to leaving once I finish my education. But there is a part of me that wants revenge on Dumbledore. A part no one knows about. If I really wanted to leave I would have easily found a way, but the thought of revenge was what made me stay though I didn't tell this to anyone._

 _So even if you thought that completing the soul bond was a joke I wouldn't mind helping you to bring down Dumbledore. I don't want to become a Death Eater nor do I want to be branded like cattle but I will help in any way I can to see the end of that old goat. I also have some friends who wouldn't mind helping as well. Also I wouldn't mind having a meeting with both you and Lucius if that is acceptable. I hope you wouldn't just burn this once you see who is writing._

 _Your soul mate_

 _Harry Potter_

It was a short letter that wouldn't give much information but hopefully it was enough to make Voldemort curious and would agree to a meeting. Soul mats or not if they joined forces Dumbledore wouldn't have even a slight chance of surviving. But first he has to make sure Voldemort would be agreeable to some of his demands other wise he would just forget about soul mates and leave.

Harry didn't feel like letting Ron or Hermione read his letter even though it doesn't contain anything he summoned Kreacher. At once there was a small pop and Kreacher appeared bowing low to Harry.

"What can Kreacher be doing for young master?"

"Kreacher I want you to deliver this letter to Lord Voldemort. Make sure he is alone, give this to him and you can go back to Grimmauld Place. Do not linger and don't answer any questions from him. And tell Sirius that I asked you to deliver the letter and that I would contact him later"

"yes young master Kreacher will do just that" Said the elf bowing again and disappeared with a pop.

Harry sighed. He hoped he would receive a favourable response. Since it would be another hour before anyone woke up Harry decided to finish his homework till then.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Another chapter done hope enjoy this as well...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Voldemort was in his study reading some reports from one of his Death Eaters in the Ministry, (with his returned sanity the Death Eaters had become more disciplined and they actually did something worthwhile) when suddenly there was a pop and a house elf appeared. It was years of practice that made him not show any outward reaction of being startled.

"Master Harry ordered Kreacher to give this to the dark Lord" the elf said handing him a sealed envelope looking nervous. Voldemort waved his wand over the letter to detect any hidden spells and when found none accepted it from the elf all the while thinking 'Harry had contacted him!' As soon as Voldemort took the letter, the elf disappeared with another pop but not before bowing.

Voldemort tore up the envelope and started reading. After he finished reading, Voldemort sat back and contemplated the letter. It seemed that the boy was quite different from what he had thought. Also he was not under Dumbledore's thumb. He had even agreed to work together regardless of what he thought about the Soul Bond. Well one thing was clear he's not going to let Harry Potter leave the country. They would work together to bring down Dumbledore and then may be all three of them could work out the Bond.

Now he needs to contact Lucius and inform him of this new development.

So Voldemort flooed to Malfoy Manor in search of Lucius. Upon entering the Manor, Voldemort saw Lucius and Narcissa in the living room having a chat. It was Narcissa who saw him first.

"My Lord" she said while rising to her feet and bowing. Lucius too rose and bowed to his Lord.

"Lucius, Narcissa I'm sorry for visiting without notice, but something happened which caused me to look for you" Voldemort said looking at Lucius. "I believe you have discussed our Soul Bond with each other and the about the new development?" Both Lucius and Narcissa nodded. "Well just now I received a letter from young Harry requesting to meet with us"

Lucius gasped hearing that, "He really wants to meet us?" Voldemort gave him the letter so that the blond could read it himself.

Once finished reading he turned to Voldemort. " How are we going to meet him?"

"We could either have your son to deliver a letter to him or let Severus do it. We'll have to make sure that old man does not find about us, so a meeting now would not be possible. But with the use of Draco or Severus we might be able to keep contact with him. Or we could just use the same method he used" Voldemort said with an eye roll.

"Why, how did he send the letter?"

"He used one of the Black house elves. Kreacher I think. Using house elves is not a bad idea either." said Voldemort

"May be we could do the same My Lord" Narcissa spoke after listening to them. "I can summon Kreacher as I was a Black before marriage. It wouldn't do us any good if Potter is seen conversing with Draco or Severus amiably".

"I agree Narcissa, using house elves seem to be the best option, but both Severus and Draco would need to be informed of this situation. And I better inform my inner circle as well" Voldemort sighed.

"If I may My Lord, why would Draco needs to know?" Narcissa asked hesitantly. "Because from what I've heard both Harry and Draco are school yard rivals, and suddenly dumping this on him would not be pleasant" Voldemort replied smirking. Lucius sighed. "Draco already knows about you and I being soul mates and that I have another, but that another being Harry Potter would be quite a shock"

Narcissa snorted though she would deny it till her dying breath "That would be an understatement Lucius. Even we were beyond shocked"

Voldemort looked amused at their interaction. "Send Draco a letter informing about Harry. I think he doesn't need to be reminded not to change his usual behavior towards Harry?"

"Of course not My Lord, Draco knows better than to jeopardize our work" Narcissa reassured them. " Good, I will take leave now, I think it's time to summon Severus" With that Voldemort swept out of the room while Lucius went to write a letter to Draco.

Voldemort went back to Slytherin Manor. It was by pure luck that he found about the existence of the Manor, he was reading a very old journal which belonged to Salazar Slytherin while looking for a certain potion when he came upon the information about the Manor. As the heir of Slytherin he managed to enter the Manor and now lived there.

Severus usually spend Sundays brewing potions thus staying in the dungeons all day. It would not arouse suspicion if he was to summon Severus as long as it didn't take too long. As it was well past lunch he needn't to worry too much. So he summoned Severus and waited until he came.

Ten minutes later Severus Snape entered the meeting room at the Slytherin Manor and knelt before his Lord.

"Rise Severus, there was something important which I wished inform you that couldn't wait. I believe you had no trouble leaving the castle".

"No My Lord, Dumbledore was unaware of my departure. what is it you wished to inform me My Lord?" Severus asked curiously though he hid it well, usually the Dark Lord do not summon him in the middle of school term if not for something extremely important.

"Tell me Severus did Harry Potter brewed the Soul Bond potion last Friday?"

"No My Lord, Dumbledore had a meeting with the boy till the end of the lesson and I was unable to gather the reason" Severus replied despite being confused at the sudden question which had seemingly come out of nowhere.

"There was a good reason for not letting the boy perform the ritual Severus. Harry brewed the Soul Bond potion late at night on Friday and found out he had two soul males." Voldemort paused before continuing," it was Lucius and I"

Severus froze, Harry Potter could not be his lord's soul mate. But then that explained the Killing curse not working on Potter. Dumbledore must have known that to prevent the boy from finding. He looked at his lord incredulously.

"It was quite a shock to wake up in the middle of the night to feel the bond" Voldemort said seeing Severus's reaction. "But the reason you were summoned was that Harry had sent me a letter asking to meet up. I thought it best not to meet until the term ends. I will correspond with him using letters till then but you need to keep an eye on Dumbledore to make sure he doesn't find out. Also make sure Draco doesn't slip, I ordered Lucius to inform him as well. I know you have questions regarding the prophecy but I know as much as you do right now. That's another reason, try to find out what Dumbledore had planned for Harry"

"Yes My Lord I will do my best. Does the boy know you are informing us about the Soul Bond?"

"Not yet but I intend to tell him that in a letter. I should most probably send a reply now without delaying". With that Voldemort rose from his throne like chair and recognizing the unvoiced dismissal, Severus stood and bowed to his lord before leaving.

* * *

Harry was just finishing essay for Transfiguration when Hermione descended the stairs. She looked shocked to see Harry awake this early in the morning.

"Good morning, Harry" she greeted him smiling. "What are you doing being awake this early? Are you feeling well?" Teased Hermione

"Good morning to you as well Hermione. I was up sometime ago. I wanted to finish my letter to Voldemort without the prying eyes"

"Did you finish it? Can I see it Harry"

"Actually I already sent it" Harry said sheepishly.

"Harry, you should have at least let us know what you are writing before sending you know" Hermione said reproachfully.

"No Hermione, this is one thing that I should do alone. They are my soul mates I wanted them to know the real me without outside interference. But it wasn't a lengthy letter. I basically told them about my plan to leave the wizarding world and that I wouldn't mind helping them bring down Dumbledore. I decided that no matter what they think about they Soul Bond I will aid them"

"What do you mean 'no matter what they think about they Soul Bond'?" Hermione asked, frowning

"It is exactly as it sounds Hermione. They could either accept or decline the bond. I mean Voldemort must be old enough to be my grandfather though he now looks to be in his mid thirty's. Someone who is that old wouldn't want to bond with a _teenager_ "

"Don't be stupid Harry Dark Lord or not he is your soul mate. He's bound to accept you, both he and Lucius."

"Hermione, what do you know about Soul Bonds?"

"It's a way for our magic to find the most compatible person to our magic an_" Harry cut her off mid sentence "Exactly, a Soul Bond just determines the compatibility of people. That's why there is an extremely low rate of divorces in the wizarding world. If indeed you _must_ marry your soul mate, then there shouldn't _be_ any divorces. It's like a measurement of suitability. Nothing more nothing less. Did you even listen when I told earlier that my Mum rejected the Soul Bond? You don't _need_ to follow the bond Hermione. So yes there's fair chance they would reject the bond"

"Do you really want them to accept your bond?" Hermione asked shrewdly

Harry gave a deep sigh hearing her. "When Dumbledore first announced about the Soul Bond, I did some research. I at first thought that you must marry your soul mate but even though it was not the case I wanted to have someone to love and protect me. I'm tired of saving others, being strong.I want to be the one being protected, taken care of. Something I never had the fortune to experience. I don't want to be the Golden Boy anymore. If Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy could give me that then I'm not complaining. There is the matter of my parents' death and attempted murder of me but I think it all become Dumbledore's fault."

"You don't need to be all strong Harry, you are just a teenager, and whatever your decision we are with you"

"Thanks Hermione" Harry gave a small smile which was returned. Just then they could hear footsteps coming from the stairs and both turned to see who and at the appearance of Ron they relaxed.

"Oh hey, I woke up and saw Harry's bed empty so came looking for him. What are you two doing?" Ron asked

"I was telling Hermione about the letter I sent to Voldemort"

"You sent it already" Ron asked looking shocked. At Harry's nod he shrugged and asked"So what was in the letter?" Harry repeated what he told earlier to Hermione. Ron doesn't seem to mind that they were not shown the letter and Harry's decision to accept the Bond.

"Well it's your choice Harry, I'm sure you wouldn't be disappointed. Come let's go for breakfast I'm starving"

"You are always starving Ron" Harry replied laughing and followed them both to the portrait hole.

There weren't any Gryffindors at the breakfast table and even other houses had less students. So Harry for once had a leisurely breakfast. After breakfast they all went back to the tower, Hermione insisting they should start studying for NEWts while Ron complaining about the exames being ages away.

They managed to have a peaceful time together, even Ginny didn't bother them. It must have had something to do with Hermione asking her to join their little study group. As much as Ginny wanted to spend time with Harry studying was not the type of fum she had in mind. All through that time Harry was thinking about the reaction for his letter. Would Voldemort even bother to reply? And Lucius, he didn't send a separate letter to Lucius. Harry wondered if Voldemort shared the letter with Lucius. What were they thinking, how long would he have to wait till he get some kind of a reply? Harry kept thinking when suddenly a thought crossed his mind which had him gasp out loud.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked looking at him worried."Your scar doesn't hurt, does it?" Ron too looked worried.

Harry looked at them apologetically, "Well it's not something like that but I just had a thought" Harry lowered his voice even though they had cast privacy spells, "If Lucius accepted the Bond, would I be Malfoy's stepfather?"

Both Ron and Hermione looked at him blankly. But then Ron started to laugh. "Oh Harry that was priceless, that slimy git would have to listen to you. You can order him go to bed early for misbehaving" Ron said between laughter. Even Hermione's lips twitched though she looked at Harry with a halfhearted glare. "Don't scare us like that Harry, I thought Voldemort was angry at your letter"

"Sorry Hermione it just came to my mind. I keep thinking about their response." Harry said smiling slightly

"Harry, don't worry I'm sure you will get a reply. It's not like he's sitting at wherever he stays doing nothing. It won't take long" Hermione said encouragingly.

But Harry's mind keep going back to his letter so much that studying was out of question. He stood up, looking back at his friends he said " I;m going to the Room of Requirements, may be talk to Sirius. I haven't told him about my letter"

Ron nodded " Yeah Harry you go and talk to him. But don't be late it's nearly dinner" Harry gave a grateful smile at them glad that there weren't pressuring him and went to the seventh floor.

Harry was just opening the door of the Room of Requirement when Kreacher appeared with a pop.

"Mistress Cissa ordered Kreacher to deliver this letter to Master Harry. Mistress said that it be from the Dark Lord"

"Thank You Kreacher you can leave now" Harry said smiling at the bowing elf.

Once Kreacher departed Harry looked at the letter. His heartbeat was starting to get louder. He would talk with Sirius later. Now to read the letter alone.

* * *

 **Be patient, you will find out about the contents of the letter in the next chapter. Please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapter done. Now I have a question for you guys. Should I add Mpreg to this story or not? If so it would at the very end . Let me know what you all think. For now enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Harry made sure the door to the Room of Requirement was closed and warded so that no surprise visitor could come and sat on a comfortable armchair that had materialized when he entered. With burning curiosity he started reading the letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I was pleasantly surprised to receive your letter earlier today. Yes, both Lucius and I felt the Soul Bond, even though it was quite a surprise we wouldn't mind getting to know you. It seems that we know nothing about each other and would benefit greatly if we continue to communicate. Meeting you would have to wait until Christmas as it would be suspicious if you would be seen speaking with strangers. But we will keep writing and till I find a more suitable method we will keep using that elf. There are many things about which Dumbledore lied to you and I feel what Severus said about you would also not be accurate. We would discuss further once we meet and through letters. If you have any requests let me know._

 _I have also informed Severus and Draco about our Soul Bond. Both of them know about Lucius and I being soul mates and that we have another mate. Severus would try to find out more about why Dumbledore prevented you from brewing the potion. As for Draco, I believe it would be better to inform him beforehand that you would essentially be his stepfather._

 _You may call me Marvolo, Lucius calls me that when we are alone._

 _Marvolo._

Harry didn't know what he expected, but this was certainly not it. Reading the letter Harry couldn't figure out if Voldemort genuinely wanted to get to know him or if it was just a way to reach his goals. From what Harry could understand, Voldemort was not someone who was used to writing polite letters. On one hand it sounded so stiff like he didn't know what to write but on the other hand it looked like Voldemort wanted him to let his guard down, for what he couldn't fathom. Nevertheless he was glad that he received some kind of an answer instead of being ignored. He will keep writing, which would make him get at least a small notion of what Voldemort was like and be prepared.

Harry couldn't help the snort that escaped him when he read about informing Draco. Looks like he and Voldemort thought alike. He spent a few minutes imagining Draco's face once he found about him snickering to himself.

He would wait for a few days before replying. It wouldn't do to look too eager. No though he should contact Sirius.

"Sirius Black" Harry said to his mirror waiting for it to show his beloved godfather's face.

Seconds later it showed a smiling Sirius, "Harry! Kreacher just told me he delivered letters from you to old Voldie. When were you going to tell me? What did he say?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname but gave a sheepish smile. "I was actually going to tell you about the letter when Kreacher arrived with the reply. I couldn't wait so I send him one today morning. I didn't believe he would reply this quickly."

"So Harry on with did you write, what was his reply"

"I just told him that I would like to meet him and Lucius. I also told him about my plan to leave the wizarding world and my wish for revenge. I made it clear that I'm willing to work with them if it would help to bring down Dumbledore. His reply didn't say much just that we would continue to write till the term ends. He would meet up with me during Christmas. And that he had informed Snape and Draco Malfoy about us" Harry finished with a shrug.

"So Snivellus is on his side then?"

"If Voldemort told him, then he must be… oh and he told me to call him Marvolo. Apparently that's what Lucius calls him."

"Well… this is just the beginning Harry, wait until we know more about them. Who knows may be they are thinking that we are somehow deceiving them. It's only two months till Christmas." Sirius said being surprisingly insightful.

"Yeah I thought so too. I think we could work together to bring about Dumbledore's down fall. Being soul mates makes it simpler since I could be certain that Voldemort or his Death Eaters wouldn't hurt me. Once all of this ends, we could just go our own paths." Harry said even though his heart gave a twitch at the thought of going separate ways. He couldn't understand why though, It was quit confusing. But he would worry about that later, first he needs to meet his soul mates.

Sirius merely smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back and looked at his watch."Shit it's Dinner time. Sirius I'll talk with you later okay? I'd better go now lest someone wonders where I've been"

"Sure pup, be careful and let me know when you send another letter." With that the mirror went blank and Harry hurried out towards the Great Hall.

It seemed most of the students were present for dinner when Harry entered the Great Hall. He spotted Ron and Hermione with Ginny and hurried towards them.

"Harry, where have you been?" Ginny asked in a falsely concerned voice. Harry managed not to grimace at that but managed to smile at her. "Lost track of time. I was doing Snape's essay, we have potions first thing in the morning and he would have my hide if I didn't finish my homework".

"But I didn't see you at the common room?" Ginny asked with a frown.

"Oh I was at the library, Hermione refused to let me copy her work" Harry said with fake sigh.

"You shouldn't have bothered Harry. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore wouldn't mind letting you off the hook if you messed up in Potions. We could have spent some time together. You were working the whole day" Ginny whined. Harry wanted nothing more than to tell her that she would never be the future Mrs. Potter, but managed not to blurt it out. "I don't want to be a bother Ginny" Harry said quietly and stated to eat. Fortunately Ginny gave up on asking further questions but she sat extremely close to Harry that she was practically on his lap. It was very uncomfortable but he could feel Dumbledore's eyes on him so he managed not to cringe and act happy.

After dinner they all went back to the Gryffindor Tower, Ginny was still attached to his side. Somehow he managed to leave for the boys' dormitory after nine saying he was tired after studying all day.

* * *

Next morning Harry woke up as usual and went down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione. He hasn't had time to tell them about the reply he received yet. He thought of telling them when all three of them had a free period. Ginny thankfully sat with her own friends.

Breakfast was on the way when the morning post arrived. Hermione as usual waited patiently for her own subscription of the _Daily Prophet_ when Harry's eyes caught a familiar Eagle owl delivering a letter to Draco. He watched discretely not knowing why he was doing that in the first place. Draco, oblivious to watchful eyes, opened the letter and started to choke even though Harry only noted that since he was watching Draco. The reaction was subtle that no one noticed but Harry couldn't help but think that may be that letter includes something about him being Lucius's soul mate. It proved to be correct when Draco looked at Harry over the letter and Harry smirked at the blond. No one said he couldn't enjoy tormenting Draco. Said blond turned pale and quickly turned back to his own breakfast.

Harry left the Great Hall for Potions in an excellent mood.

All three of them had a free period before lunch so Harry dragged them off to the Room of Requirements. There he proceeded to tell them about the letter he received and his chat with Sirius.

"It's a start Harry, you'll get to know him soon enough. Now you don't have to worry about an evil dark wizard" Ron said brightly to which Harry glared.

"He's right Harry. We can forget about saving you from Voldemort and concentrate on Dumbledore. We need to find out why he's doing all of these. We can agree that he knew you and Voldemort were soul mates and he deduced that when the Killing curse backfired. But then why make you fight Voldemort. There's no _point!"_ Hermione exclaimed.

"I think we first need to find the real prophecy or if one actually exist" Harry said. But then he thought for a moment and started to speak again. "The one I smashed at the Ministry must have been the real one. Why couldn't I hold on to it more securely" Harry moaned in distress. "Dumbledore must have been quite relieved to know I didn't hear the real one. According to him Trelawny made the prophecy. Do you think if there's some way to find that out from her?"

"We need more allies Harry" Hermione said instead of answering him. Dumbledore keeps things _very_ close to his heart. He must have taken precautions to not be able to extract the truth from her."

"What are you suggesting?" Harry asked her but it was Ron who answered. "We could get the help of the twins. They are not fans of Dumbledore and I know that some of their inventions were borderline dark. They might have a way of getting the truth out of that fraud of a woman. Besides we need it be someone outside Hogwarts. Dumbledore monitors everything you do and we have to act our part. Being anywhere near Trelawny is out of the question."

"You are correct, and the twins are someone we can trust. May be we could send them a message with Kreacher. But this cannot be written in a letter. Can we meet them on the next Hogsmeade weekend or something?" Harry asked them. "Yeah I think I overheard Fred saying that they wanted to buy Zonko's, maybe they would come pretending to be a business venture and we would pretend to be surprised to see them" Said Ron looking at them to see if they agreed.

"So when's the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Harry asked. "You are in luck, it's on next Saturday. Pen a letter to them asking to meet us. Make sure to tell them about the covering up" Hermione said. Harry rolled his eyes at the command but did as told all the same. He then started to call Kreaher but stopped himself. Should he send Kreacher? Sure the elf was friendly with him and all but Kreacher wouldn't be siutable for this errand. Of course, Dobby! He could have slapped himself but refrained from doing so. Instead he called Dobby. Instantly a pop was heard and Dobby appeared.

"Master Harry Potter Sir! What can Dobby do for Master Harry Potter sir?" The excited elf asked bouncing on his feet.

"Dobby, I want you to deliver this letter to Fred and George Weasely. Make sure you are not seen and don't tell anyone. After delivering you can go back to whatever you were doing. "Harry said smiling at the elf.

"Dobby would do just that Master Harry Potter sir." With that the elf disappeared again with a pop.

Harry sighed and sat back. "Okay now we'll have to wait. Dumbledore still gives me lessons on Tom Riddle so that means he mustn't have anything planned for the near future. Without knowing the real prophecy we cannot do anything. I think Voldemort had asked Snape to find out more but I doubt he'll find much. And I'll have to get used to calling him Marvolo" Harry said somewhat petulantly.

Ron laughed outright and Hermione and gave a small smile. "Well you can't keep calling your soul mate Voldemort now can you?" Ron asked snickering.

"Speaking of soul mates, Hermione have you contacted Charlie?" Harry asked suddenly remembering about Hermione's Soul Bond.

"No actually, I think he'll contact me. He's still in Romania so it would take some time for him to contact me. Or maybe at Christmas break. I'm not really worried. Since you gave me the lecture about soul mates, I made my own research. Currently I don't have anyone in my mind, and Charlie's not a bad guy. He doesn't believe in Dumbledore like Molly. If he doesn't contact me I wouldn't be too much bothered." Hermione replied.

"You know Ron, when I get to meet Marvolo" Harry said with a grimace, "I could ask him to give permission for you to tell Blaise about us. That way he could be at ease knowing we wouldn't mind his connections with the Dark."

"Good idea" Ron said brightening up. "I wouldn't mind at least talking to him but now's not the time. May be Draco would help us when the time comes."

"That's settled then. All we have to do now is to wait till the next weekend. Until we know about Trelawny we cannot continue. And I have to write a letter to Marvolo. I think I'll just send it tomorrow. Come, let's go to the library or something. There's still some time until lunch."

Ron groaned at the mention of the library but followed the other two grumbling to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another chapter done. But you guys don't bother reading my author's note... If so you would have seen I asked a question in the previous chapter. May you would go back and read it for me and leave me a review!**

 **Warning: There's going be a teeny tiny bit of slash in this chapter, mainly kissing. So consider yourselves warned.**

 **Now enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Voldemort was sat in his study with a fierce scowl. It had been three days since his letter to Harry and there was still no reply. Shouldn't that brat be writing to him every day! He was soon let out of his musing with the arrival of Lucius.

"Marvolo, are you planning a raid or something?" Lucius asked seen the look Marvolo's having. "Of course not Lucius. If it's then you would be the first to know. No I'm waiting for Harry's reply to my letter. It's been three days and he still haven't replied" Marvolo half expected to be ridiculed by Lucius but his expression suddenly closed off.

"I see. I'm sure he will reply Marvolo" was the stiff reply he received.

"Lucius, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Lucius said rather quickly. But Marvolo shook his head beckoning Lucius to come closer. "Tell me what you are thinking Lucius, because you are not alright." Lucius gave a sigh and said in a barely audible whisper, "It's Harry. You are waiting for his reply. You show more interest in him than you showed me from the beginning."

Even though the explanation doesn't explain much, Marvolo understood.

"Lucius, when you turned seventeen I was at the height of my power. I had loyal Death Eaters, I was on the brink of finally completing my quest to become immortal. And I had to face Dumbledore's meddling even then. I knew that my mates would be a lot younger than me, and at that time you would not have suited to be my Soul Bonded. But that didn't mean that I don't want you. I had planned that once I have achieved my goals I would gladly Bond with you and my other mate. But I also didn't want you to be alone till then. That's why I ordered you to get married so you won't be alone. But with my obsession with immortality I forgot my own rules. I was so engrossed in the dark arts that I fell right in to Dumbledore's trap. When I send you away, I didn't for once even dreamed that I would spend thirteen years of my life as nothing more than a wondering soul" Voldemort explained. "The interest I'm having in Harry has little to do with him being my mate. With him being on our side, it would cause several neutral people to stand with us. As much as I despised it, people tend to listen to Harry. And it would be easier to bring down Dumbledore that way. Of course I wouldn't mind getting to know him in a more personal manner but that's beside the point. I do care about you Lucius. I planned it so that we would have officially bonded in a few years when I send you away. I never imagined that it would come to this Lucius."

Lucius looked at Marvolo for a few seconds before giving a genuine smile. Seeing that smile, Marvolo leaned forward and gently used his right hand to turn Lucius's head to the side before capturing those smiling lips.

Lucius was shocked at first. This was their first kiss and he had been secretly thinking about the man since before learning about his mates. But soon he kissed his Lord back. Marvolo took advantage of the Blonde's shocked state and plunged his tongue in to that hot cavern.

Lucius responded with a throaty moan and let his mate map out his mouth. Soon what started as a gentle kiss turned in a full blown make out session. Both of them panting hard but neither was willing to stop when they were suddenly startled out of their sex induced stupor by the appearance of an elf. Not any elf but _the_ Black elf; Kreacher. Said elf quickly handed the letter over to Marvolo and disappeared but Lucius could have sworn the blasted elf was blushing.

"Well might as well read the letter together now, shall we?" Volddemort asked once got his breathing back to control. Lucius nodded and both of them stared to read.

 _Dear Marvolo,_

 _Thank you for your swift reply. I was pleasantly surprised with your response. And I agree that it would be for the best if we meet during Christmas holidays. Though I usually stay at Hogwarts or the Burrow during Christmas maybe Sirius could persuadeDumbledore to let me stay with him and Remus._

 _Now to more important matters. I strongly agree that we know nothing about each other. From what we found out about Dumbledore, I doubt he was telling the truth about you and I can guarantee that whatever Snape told you were blatant lies. I know I should wait at least until I meet you to ask these questions, but I cannot wait because I had these questions for a long time._

 _I want to know your side of the story. Why did you try to be immortal? What made you go so deep in to the Dark Arts that you lost your sanity? What was the real reason you started this war? In short I want to know why?_

 _I hope to get answers in your next letter._

 _Harry._

 _P.S. Say hello to Lucius from me._

There was a short silence which was broken by Marvolo sighing. "I would have rather liked to explain things to him face to face."

"Are you going to tell him the truth?" Lucius asked. He was referring to Marvolo's Horcruxes. He was the only one who knew about the Dark Lord's method of being immortal.

Marvolo contemplated for a moment before replying. "Yes I will be telling him everything. But it won't be through letters. I was researching several ways to communicate with him. May be it's time to use one. That elf may be loyal but my way would be better"

"Are you going to write now?" Lucius asked. Marvolo shook his head. "No. This will take some time. First I have to inform him of the new way of communication. It would allow us to talk with each other more quickly. And it would enable you to participate as well"

Lucius nodded his agreement, glad that he was included as well and departed to his own Manor leaving the Dark Lord to think of a suitable reply to their mate.

* * *

Harry and his two friends were currently sitting on comfortable armchairs in the Room of Requirements. The idiot that Dumbledore had hired as their new DADA professor had accidentally cursed himself while teaching some fifth years and classes were cancelled. They have no classes from lunch till dinner and Hermione had agreed to spend the time in the Room of Requirements.

Before departing for lunch Harry had summoned Kreacher and gave him his newest letter. Kreacher had said that he would be unable to deliver the letter at the moment since Tonks was there at the Headquarters but would let him know as soon as he delivered.

So Harry was not surprised to see his elf suddenly appear but was most definitely surprised to see Kreacher blushing.

"Kreacher?" Harry asked somewhat alarmed to see the blushing elf. He didn't even know elves could blush.

"Kreacher delivered the letter as master Harry said. Bus master Lucius and the Dark Lord was…" Kreacher trailed off and his blush deepened. "Kreacher what happened?" Harry asked again.

"When Kreacher went to give the letter master Lucius and the Dark Lord was _kissing_ " Kreacher said in a whisper.

Harry sat there stunned. His mind conjuring images of his older mates in lip lock but he came back to earth when he heard Ron's laughter. He quickly calmed himself and turned to the elf. "You can go Kreacher but don't tell anyone anything, even Sirius."

The elf bowed and disappeared with a pop. Harry looked at his still laughing friend. "Will you stop that?"

"Oh come on Harry how often do you get to hear things like that. It's quite funny" Said Ron in amusement. Harry too could see what was funny in that but before he could say anything Hermione interrupted.

"Harry, you sent another letter without telling either of us?" She asked in irritation.

"Why do you insist on knowing what I write Hermione? It was a simple letter asking him about his side of the story" Harry asked a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry Harry, I keep thinking that you would somehow offend the Dark Lord and get in to trouble."

"Hermione, he's writing to his mates, he won't get in to trouble with them. Stop bothering him. It's his life, he may write whatever he wants" Ron said rolling his eyes. Hermione looked apologetic at Harry but Harry knew she didn't mean any harm so let it go. But with the talk of soul mates, Harry had a question he had for some time which he remembered now.

"Ron, why didn't we hear anything about soul mates when we were at the Burrow? Your brothers must have brewed the potion so why didn't we get to hear anything about them?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure Harry. It must be because Mom doesn't approve. My parents are strong supporters of Dumbledore so they also support his theory that Soul bonds are Dark magic. Even though the potions shows the most compatible person for us Mom doesn't like it if that person happened to be a Slytherin or from an ancient pure blood family or doesn't believe in Dumbledore. So Soul Bonds are not something we talked about at home. I don't even know who my brothers' soul mates were, well except Charlie." Ron explained though it didn't curb Harry's curiosity. Now that he thinks about them he wondered why it had become like that. It was true that it wasn't compulsory to marry their soul mates but why reject it? Of all the books he had read that wasn't explained. Does it have something to do with Dumbledore? Harry opened his mouth to ask just that but was interrupted when the door to the Room of Requirements opened suddenly. All three of them jumped to their feet wands ready, only to stare when Neville and Luna entered. They too stopped and stared at them in confusion.

Harry was the first to recover. "How did you two enter? We specifically asked to be left alone" He purposefully left the part where they specifically asked the room to be somewhere that Dumbledore fans couldn't get in.

"We were also looking for someplace to be alone. Mind if we joined you?' It was Luna who responded. Harry pondered for a minute and nodded. He knew the Room wouldn't let anyone in who supported Dumbledore. Once everyone settled down Hermione asked the newcomers the reason for joining them if they were looking for solitude.

Again it was Luna who replied. "Neville and I are soul mates. Both of us want to be Soul Bonded, but it gets a bit difficult with Dumbledore. Most of the Gryffindores follow Dumbledore and it's hard for Neville to be with me since most know my family follows the ancient way." From the way she talked it was apparent she they knew that the trio was not as loyal to Dumbledore as everyone thought.

"Why's that? I was just thinking that why this soul mate thing is not very talked about. Shouldn't it be given more attention? Even though it's not a must to marry your soul mate shouldn't it be encouraged?" Harry asked puzzled while Ron and Hermione looked at the other two occupants. This time Neville answered.

"I don't know how much you put your trust in Dumbledore, though this Room proves it's not much. But the answer to your question would be Dumbledore. These things are not taught to children now and the only reason I know is that My Grandmother follows the ancient way." Neville paused but no one interrupted so he continued.

"Before Dumbledore won against Grindelwald, rejecting one's Soul mate was a rare occurrence. But Dumbledore was strongly against the idea. Over the years he gained many followers who started to believe that Soul Bond is dark magic. Especially the muggleborns and Halfbloods supported him. The fact that consummating the bond was not necessary was also aided him. Anyone can marry whoever they want. No restrains. That's what Dumbledore made it look like, restrains. Soon mainly the purebloods followed the Soul Bond and its ancient roots. That's where the Pureblood mania comes from actually. The only reason we are still allowed to perform the ritual was because it had been there since the founders' time. And the many Purebloods in the Ministry made sure to show the importance of that fact repeatedly. Actually if you think about it, this was not something to be of such importance and gain so much hate. It's like a diagnostic charm. You just get to know who in this wizarding world is the most compatible person to you. If you don't like that one (which is extremely rare by the way) fine, then find someone else. No need to make it a bloody taboo." Neville finished speaking and took a huge breath.

All the others except Luna stared at him as though he had sprouted extra limbs. Where had that meek little boy gone?

"How in the world do you know so much" Ron blurted out. Neville gave a shy smile and said, "As I said before my Grandmother follows the ancient way. It's not a complicated thing, just getting to know about our history and ancient way of life. For some reason Dumbledore believes that learning about them makes you a follower of Dark magic" Neville concluded with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah I know it doesn't make sense. It's not like Dark Magic is harmful and Light Magic is harmless. Both types are quite dangerous. As a school for witches and wizards shouldn't we be taught to understand that better?" Harry asked.

"No one knows what Dumbledore has in his mind. But that makes it quite difficult for us to be together. Normally parents don't inform their children about the Soul Bond and when they do the ritual parents, mostly Halfbloods, warn about dark Magic who in turn warns the Muggleborns. Automatically Purebloods become the villains. When the others found out we got together because of the Soul Bond and not because we previously harbored any feelings, we instantly became supporters of the Dark Lord. At least that's how the Gryffindores see us." Neville explained morosely.

The others silently pondered over everything they heard and Harry couldn't help feeling that this has got something to do with the emerging of the Lord Voldemort. But that silent was broken by Luna's next words, "So what were you doing here, in a room where Dumbledore specifically cannot find you?"

* * *

 **Reviews are much appreciated so please let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I received a few reviews on Mpreg. I'm waiting for more reviews to make up mu mind.**

 **Till then enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

" _So what were you doing here, in a room where Dumbledore specifically cannot find you?"_

Harry didn't immediately answer, instead he thought for a moment. Luna and Neville telling them about accepting the Soul Bod was a strong point for them. But still Harry was wary of telling anyone anything. Finally he came to a decision.

"Can you two swear an oath not to tell anyone anything said within these walls?" Harry asked.

Instantly without any hesitation both Luna and Neville swore an oath not to divulge any information. Once that done they stared expectantly at Harry who sighed and launched in to an explanation of what happened since last Friday. Of course he didn't tell them Voldemort was one of his soul mates, just that he had two mates and that they were not someone who would get Dumbledore's approval. And that they were in contact with each other .Also he let them know about him not being under Dumbledore's thumb.

After his explanation, Luna stared at him with an odd expression and said in a confident voice, "Voldemort is one of your soul mates, isn't he?"

"Where in the world did that come from" Harry asked shocked. All the others had similar expressions to him and stared at Luna incredulously.

She merely smiled and said, "It's simple really, soul mates cannot kill each other. That's the only explanation. But what about the prophecy? It cannot possibly be true, can it?"

"That's what we were all worried about. Dumbledore must have guessed about them being soul mates, but why go to such lengths?" Ron said confusedly.

"We need to find someone who knew Dumbledore since all these started. He might have let something slip." Neville said thoughtfully.

"We?" Harry asked them to which both Luna and Neville nodded.

"We are not going to abandon you, of course we will help. Besides it's not just about you, Dumbledore's making all the Dark Magic illegal when in truth both types should be handled carefully. There should be a balance between Light and Dark Magic. Dumbledore's destroying that balance." Neville said in earnest.

"Yeah, understanding Dumbledore's past would get us answers" Hermione went back to the original topic. "And knowing someone who knew him the longest would help as well. There's a book in the Restricted section which shows the family history of prominent witches and wizards. May be that would help, only we need a Professor's permission and they will have to report back to the Headmaster of students entering the Restricted section"

"Why do they keep that sort of book in the Restricted section, it's nothing harmful?" Ron asked incredulously. "The Board of Governors approves of which books go in to the Library and which are not. They don't have a say in whether the books are in the Restricted section or not. May be there's something in it which Dumbledore doesn't want anyone to find out." Hermione replied.

"We could ask Professor Snape to give us permission to get that book from the Restricted section and I doubt he would tell the Headmaster." Luna suggested which had the others staring at her as if seeing a Nargle. But this led Harry to think. Marvolo had already informed Snape about their Soul Bond. Since Dumbledore seems to be unaware of the fact they could get help from Snape.

"It might work, Voldemort mentioned that Snape's on his side so he won't be running to Dumbledore." Harry said to the shock of others. But how Luna knows about where Snape's loyalties lie was mystery to him. He thought of letting it go for the moment.

"Now I've sent a letter to Marvolo asking about his side of the war. I'm sure he will reply soon. Then we'll be meeting with the twins to form a plan to get Trelawney to tell us about the real prophecy and why she recited a fake one. With the help of Snape we'll get that book and may be it would have what we need." Harry summarized to which all nodded.

"We actually cannot do anything until we know further about Dumbledore's motives. We don't have a clue to what he wants from Harry now that we know the Prophecy is faked" Luna said after a short pause.

"It's not fake I think, merely changed to suit his needs. He must have been planning for a quite a long time. All through last year he had me view memories of voldemort. Those showed me his methods of becoming immortal. Marvolo made Horcruxes, multiple of them. But that information cannot be gained within a short time. Sometimes I felt that he knew all those things even before that Halloween night. He had thirteen years to kill Marvolo, so why wait? At the end of last year he wanted me to go with him to hunt a Horcrux but somehow that was postponed. Why is he doing all these?" Harry asked the others. No one said anything. Everyone had the same thought as him and no one knew what to say.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll figure it out soon. We are all with you" Hermione said soothingly to which Harry gave a grateful smile. "Come on let's leave before someone misses us. Ginny must be looking for me" Harry said with a grimace.

The others nodded and all rose to leave when Hermione said, "You know Harry, Ginny always latches on to you when we are in the Great Hall eating. She doesn't bother you in the common room." Both Ron and Harry looked at her surprised. "Does she? I really didn't notice. I wonder why. May be she wants me to let my guard down in the common room and act accordingly?" Harry asked. "Who knows what's in her mind, better be careful" Ron said shrugging while Hermione kept quiet. Neville and Luna seemed to have disappeared while they were discussing Ginny. But harry wasn't worried about those two. They wouldn't betray him.

* * *

Harry was the first to wake up next morning. Just as he drew back his curtains Kreacher appeared with a small pop.

"Kreacher! What are you doing here?" Harry whispered.

"Kreacher be delivering this to master Harry." Kreacher replied giving him a small rectangular parcel that felt like a book.

"Okay, thanks Kreacher you can leave now" Harry said absentmindedly looking at the parcel. Kreacher left with another pop and Harry sat back on his bed and started unwrapping.

It was indeed a book with a note attached. He instantly recognized Marvolo's handwriting.

 _Harry_

 _This book will be our new method of communication. This can be opened only by saying 'Open' in parseltongue. And for others this would look like a Defense book. Both Lucius and I have a similar book and whatever you write appears on our books and vice versa. This would be much faster and I will be able to answer your questions quickly. Please let me know when you are able to write._

 _Marvolo_

Harry was tempted to start writing but thought better of it. He would write when he was alone. He hid the book in his trunk and got ready for the day. Hermione was already waiting for them in the common room so he joined her and waited for Ron. Surprisingly Ron came shortly and all three of them went down to breakfast. On their way Harry cast a privacy charm and told them about the parcel he received.

"That's very thoughtful of him" Hermione said after listening to him. "And no one would be suspicious if you carried a Defense book with you. You can ask him about getting Professor Snape's help"

"Yeah we could finish breakfast quickly and ask him" Harry said but stopped suddenly. "If all three of us finished breakfast and left quickly, it would be suspicious. I'll go and if someone asks tell them I forgot a book." Harry suggested. Ron quickly agreed before Hermione said anything about letting them know what Harry writes and entered the Great Hall.

Harry finished his breakfast in record time and left towards the Gryffindor Tower using all the shortcuts he knew. Luckily he didn't meet anyone. Panting for breath he took the book out of the trunk and hissed, " _ **Open**_ ". It instantly opened to the blank first page.

Harry took out his ink and quill and started writing.

' **Marvolo, are you free now'**

Harry waited a couple of seconds waiting for the reply when it suddenly dawned on him that Marvolo might not be sitting down with his book open all day. He decided to wait some more and just as he was about to write saying he would be back during lunch, words appeared.

' **Harry, I didn't think you would reply this quickly. Don't you have classes now?'**

' **Yeah I do have classes but I wanted to ask you something. My friends and I were wondering about Dumbledore's motives and we came to the conclusion that someone who knew him for a long time might be a help. There's a book in the Restricted section about family History on certain wizards and we wanted to get Snape to get it for us. Will he help us? We thought he wouldn't be running to Dumbledore that we asked him that'.**

' **You can trust Severus, Harry. You can even tell that I recommended him'**

' **Okay thanks then. I'll ask him after the Potion's lesson. And we could continue this after dinner.'**

' **Of course Harry, Lucius and I will be waiting'**

With that Harry closed the book and ran back down to his first class which happened to be Transfiguration. The day went by without any major incidence and harry was waiting for the final lesson for the day. The all trooped to the dungeons and for the final lesson. They managed to complete their potion without a problem and when the bell rang Harry purposefully made slow progress in packing his bag. Finally Harry was alone with the potion's master.

"Potter, what are you doing? Get back to dinner before I deduct points from Gryffindor." Snape said with his usual sneer.

"Professor I need your help" Harry started but seeing as Snape open his mouth to give no doubt a harsh berating, he hastened to explain. "I know you know about my soul mates. Dumbledore must have known about at least one of them. We want to know about Dumbledore to understand why he do these things. There's a book in the Restricted section which would gain us some insight and I want to know if you would get it for us"

"Snape looked at the boy thoughtfully. What he and his friends are trying to do actually do makes sense. After all isn't that the same thing Dumbledore does, get to know his Lord's past to know his weaknesses? And it was a simple solution as well. Why none of them thought of that was a mystery. He couldn't help be impressed by that, not that he's ever going to tell that anyone, even under duress.

"Very well, I'll acquire the book and let you know. Now leave" Snape said and nearly pushed Harry out the door. Harry smiled at his Professor, probably the first genuine smile he bestowed upon the Potion's master and left for dinner.

He was in a rare excellent mood during dinner. Finally he had things in motion even if it's a small thing. Snape would get him the book and he could have Hermione go through it. Also he could finally have his talk with Marvolo and Lucius about their side of the war. His happy mood didn't falter even a tiny bit when Ginny attached herself to him.

All of them went back to the Tower and sure enough Ginny grumbled about homework and joined her own friends. Making a mental note to find about that later he sat down in a corner and informed his friends about Snape agreeing and him going down to the Room of Requirements to have a chat with his soul mates. As expected Hermione didn't want him to have that conversation alone.

"Hermione, I'll show you the book if it makes you feel better, but I want to do this alone. I promise I'll let you two join in the future." Harry pleaded.

"Just let him go Hermione, you know he will tell us." Ron interrupted whatever Hermione was going to tell. Harry smiled at them both and went out the Portrait hole. No one cared about his departure since all of them are familiar with Harry leaving the Tower after dinner as all through last year Dumbledore had summoned Harry odd intervals.

* * *

 **Reviews are highly appreciated please let me know what you think...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Another chapter done. Hope you enjoy this as well...**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Harry quickly donned his Invisibility Cloak and hurried towards the Room of Requirements. He walked by the door thrice thinking of a room no one would be able to enter, not even his friends. Once inside the room, Harry sat on the comfortable looking chair by the table and hissed, **"Open".** Surprisingly the Room provided him with a quill an ink, so he started writing.

 **H: Marvolo? Lucius? Are you free now?**

Harry sat there waiting eagerly for their response. He _had_ informed them that he would write after dinner. Sure enough, seconds later, words appeared.

 **M: Harry, of course we are free to talk with you. Even Lucius is here.**

 **L: Yes Harry, we are here you can ask us anything you want. I've read all the letters that have been passed between you two, so I know what you want to know. Marvolo would be the best to explain that.**

 **M: I know you are impatient Harry so here's the answer for your letter. It would have been much better if we discussed this face to face but since you asked me, I'll explain.**

 **Before Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, before he became the 'Wiarding Hero', there were no separate branches of magic as Light Magic and Dark Magic. Pureblood families taught their children both. Even Hogwarts taught both. It's just magic, for easier classification given the terms Dark and Light. Just because they were named as such doesn't mean that Dark Magic was evil and Light Magic was good. There shouldn't** _ **be**_ **any separation between them.**

 **Light Magic was called that because they were easier to cast, it doesn't need much power behind the spell to successfully cast a Light Spell. Most of the Healing spells, day to day frequently used spells, are Light Spells. While most offensive and defensive spells are called Dark Magic as they require more power behind the spell and are harder to cast. Please note that I used the term** _ **most of the spells**_ **. Because there are Dark spells used in Healing and Light Spells as offensive and defensive Magic. You can understand so far, can you Harry?**

 **H: Yes I'm listening, well reading and so far I understand. So continue please.**

Harry wrote impatiently. He already knew about the Dark Magic wasn't evil and Light Magic was good part. He had never heard about their origin and he was impatient to learn more.

 **M: I'm sure you're thinking that most offensive and defensive magic means Dark Arts and Defense against Dark Arts. That's actually not quite correct. If you think back to all those core classes you have, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, they all can be used as in some form of offensive and defensive magic. If you think carefully you will find what I'm saying. Think of it as Homework: What are the spells and potions that can be used in a fight?**

Harry shook his head in amusement, may be Hermione would help him. Harry chuckled to himself and went back to reading.

 **M: Now from what I've heard of Dumbledore, he disliked learning about Dark Magic ever since he first stepped foot in to the castle. Since he was a bright, kind and helpful student, some listened to him when he said that Dark Magic should be prohibited. After he finished school, he had some kind of followers in the Ministry who believed his nonsense, mainly Muggleborns and Halfbloods. Then the great Albus Dumbledore defeated Grindewald without killing him and showed the whole world that you could defeat the evil without resorting to Dark Magic. The Muggleborns and most Halfbloods backed his claim. Purebloods were ignored or they kept quiet since everyone now listened to Dumbledore. So vast changes were made in the Ministry and the School Curriculum. Since then only Light spells were taught in school, even for DADA. Think Harry, if all of them are Light spells and I told you that only** _ **most defensive and offensive spells**_ **are Dark. If the rest is taught at Hogwarts, how many more spells are out there? That's why whenever Aurors and my Death Eaters clash, the Death Eaters win.**

 **I for one firmly believed in following both. Pureblood parents still teach their children Dark Magic, but if caught they would be send to Askaban. As soon as I was able I formed my own followers and tried to change our world back to normal. But it was not that simple. Not only spells were categorized in to the two sections. Some forms of magic such as Blood Magic was also called Dark Magic simply because it needs blood. Of course you need to be careful not to let anyone have even a drop your blood, it would be disastrous. But so would stand of hair!**

 **Well anyway since Blood Magic is considered Dark Magic, Soul Bonds were given the same bad vibe. Dumbledore made it sound like accepting your soul mate means submitting your free will** _ **despite**_ **there being many books explaining the Soul Bonds. It's only thanks to the Founders that the Soul Bond potion is still being brewed. As a result Muggleborns and some Halfbloods rejected the Soul Bond. Believe it or not there were Purebloods with Muggleborn soul mates, who would have been happy to Bond, but Muggleborns rejected causing the Purebloods to intermarry each other. This caused a significant decline in Pureblood population, which made it even harder for my own campaign.**

 **Upon hearing my plan, Dumbledore spread a rumour that I'm after Pureblood supremacy wanting to eradicate Muggles and Muggleborns just bacause I wanted equality in Magic making the Muggleborns and Halfbloods to avoid me.**

 **H: Was this before or after you lost your sanity?**

Harry couldn't help but ask.

 **M: Before. To say that I was angry was a sever understatement. I wanted to show the world that Dark Magic doesn't equal to evil. So I lost my self in search of Dark Magic. I found several methods to immortality. Soon I got addicted. Immortality fascinated me. I searched deep and beyond for immortality and Dark Magic. Thus I forgot my own rules. Forgot what I learned about Dark Magic and soon started losing my sanity. It caused me to believe the Prophecy and go after it despite not knowing the whole thing.**

Marvolo replied after a moment's hesitation. But Harry was glad for the honest answer. If they were to somehow work together, honesty was a must. Something he lacked from Dumbledore and the Order.

 **H: Thank you for telling me all these Marvolo. If we got rid of Dumbledore, it would be quite easy to get the rules changed. Simply killing him won't do. The world should be aware of both types of Magic and how Dumbledore changed a whole set of rules just because he didn't like it. I wonder if Dumbledore has any dirty secretes. Anyway I have a question. If delving too deep in both Dark** _ **and**_ **Light Magic causes insanity why is Dumbledore still sane, well somewhat sane? I doubt he would practice Dark Magic to cause a balance and performing only Light Magic for such a long time shouldn't be healthy.**

 **M: It's his phoenix. Dumbledore had bonded with the phoenix and the bond between him and his familiar causes him to keep his sanity. Because a familiar bond is considered Dark Magic and it is enough to cause a balance.**

 **H: Hey, can't we use that against him? The greatest** _ **Light**_ **Wizard has a familiar bond with a phoenix. It won't be much but we can discredit him. And make speculation of what else he might be doing that's Dark.**

 **M: That's never occurred to me before Harry, how Slytherin of you. We are all quite used to seeing the phoenix with him, we never bothered thinking more in to it.**

Harry couldn't help but flush with pride at the complement. He thanked Merlin that he was alone. If Ron saw him blushing, he won't be hearing the end of it.

 **H: We asked Snape to get us that book from the Restricted section. I'm sure it will have** _ **something**_ **about Dumbledore's family or close friends we could contact. If we get enough dirt, we can may be publish it. That ought to stop people following him like sheep.**

 **M: Yes Harry, you are right. But first, we'll have to find his past and then continue. It won't be easy.**

 **H: Of course it won't be easy but not impossible. I'm sure we'll succeed Marvolo. Is Lucius there?**

 **L: I'm here Harry. I didn't want to interrupt. But there's something I want to ask you. Would it be possible for Narcissa to meet with Sirius? Even Bella wouldn't mind reuniting with him.**

Harry was shocked. He knew Sirius wouldn't mind, but Harry thought that he would have to beg Lucius to make Narcissa agree to meet.

 **H: Sirius would be ecstatic Lucius. I'll let him know as soon as possible. Speaking of Bella, did you tell your Death Eaters about me Marvolo?**

 **M: Yeah, I've informed them that both you and Lucius are my soul mates. Unsurprisingly no one had a problem. They know if they harmed either of you, they won't survive and no one's stupid enough to try.**

 **H: So is it alright if I informed some Slytherins about us as well?**

 **M: I've told my Death Eaters not to inform any of their children yet since letters could be intercepted. And Lucius told Draco not to tell anyone either. Why do you wish to tell them?**

 **H: My friend Ron's soul mate happens to be Blaise Zabini. Ron and Hermione are pretending to be soul mates and it hurts Ron to stay away from Blaise as he has fallen in love with him. If we tell some Slytherins, it would be helpful for them to meet.**

 **L: A** _ **Weasley**_ **accepting a Soul Bond?**

 **H: Look Lucius, I don't know the reason for the Weasley – Malfoy feud, but Ron's my friend. He and Hermione had been with me through thick and thin and both support me. And not all Weasleys are Dumbledore supporters, you know.**

Harry couldn't help but be angry at Lucius. He didn't care what Lucius do with others, but he need to show respect to his friends at least.

 **L: Forgive me Harry. Everyone knows that Weasleys are strong Dumbledore supporters. It came as quite a shock. As for the family feud between us, well that's due to a rejected Soul Bond.**

 **H: Really? Oh Merlin, this is priceless. Does Draco know? Who rejected who?**

 **L: It happened a long time ago Harry. Nearly two hundred years ago. Malina Weasley was the soul mate of Lucien Malfoy. But Malina rejected the bond as she didn't like blond hair. The Weasleys were well off those days and Malina was a spoiled girl. Her parents tried to change her mind but she was adamant. So the Bond was rejected. The two families had been quite close as well as Malina and Lucien. But all friendships ceased and Lucien removed himself from a business venture with the Weasleys causing them to nearly go bankrupt. This was before Dumbledore's stupidity and rejecting a bond was nearly unheard of. It became a topic of gossip for many years and as you can see, Weasleys could not get back to their former glory and the later generations blamed us for their poverty.**

 **H: She rejected the bond because she didn't like his** _ **hair**_ **? That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard of. I don't know whether to laugh or cry.**

Harry was actually laughing his ass off. He could imagine Ron's face. May be he should mentioned this to Ron with Draco present. He thought with a snicker.

 **H: I'd better get back to the common room now. I'm sure Ron and Hermione are waiting to ambush me. We'll talk soon. I'll let you know about a meeting once I talk with Sirius. Since Sirius is still a criminal he cannot just leave. Hey.. can't you do something to clear his name? May be send Pettegrew on a mission and an anonymous tip to the Auror Office?**

 **M: It has its merits Harry. I'll think of something. Now go to your Friends.**

 **H: Thank you so much Marvolo. You have no idea what his freedom means to me. I'll write soon. Good night Marvolo, Lucius.**

 **M: Good night Harry. Don't worry, we'll take care of everything.**

 **L: Good night Harry.**

Harry closed the book and pocketed it with a smile on his face. He learned many things today and most importantly he knew Marvolo would clear Sirius's name. Covering himself with the Claok Harry left towards the Gryffindor Tower. He'll have to postpone the inevitable meeting with his friends for tomorrow as it would take the whole night to satisfy Hermione. He thought with a sigh. Somethings never change.

* * *

 **A/N : I'm not sure whether Dumbledore defeated Grindel** **wald before Tom Riddle came to Hogwarts or not. So for the sake of the story assume that Grindelwald was defeated and the laws on Dark Magic was changed well before Tom Riddle's first year.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated, so please let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy this as well...**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

It was Saturday morning and Harry and his friends were getting ready to go to Hogsmeade. They couldn't discuss Harry's talk with Marvolo till now. That night everyone had gone to bed and the next day they decided to spend at the library as it would be suspicious if they keep disappearing together in their free periods. It was kind of funny to see Hermione so much frustrated at not knowing something. Harry did manage to tell them a few details but it wasn't enough to satisfy the other two. Even Harry admitted that they have to meet up soon to discuss matters and may be invite Neville and Luna as well. But for now they are going to meet the twins as per the previous arrangement.

After breakfast Ron and Hermione pretended to drag Harry to Hogsmeade while Harry pretended to be reluctant to enjoy while being in the middle of war. Finally they were out of the gates and were walking towards Three Broomsticks, when Ginny joined them.

"Harry, you didn't even tell me you were coming as well." Ginny whined.

"I really didn't plan on coming Ginny. It's just Ron begged, more like threatened me to join them" Harry said with an apologetic smile all the while thinking of how to get rid of her.

"Oh, never mind Ron. You can come with me. We can go to Honeydukes or may be somewhere more private" Ginny said with what she hoped to be a seductive smile but it looked as a painful grimace to Harry.

"I woul_" Harry started to reply but was cut off by Ron's exclamation.

"Hey isn't that Fred and George! What are they doing here?" Ron shouted and waved the twins over to them. Harry couldn't help the bright smile that lit up his face at seeing the twins. He was genuinely glad to see them.

"Look who's here Fred. Our little Brother" George said walking towards them and each putting an arm around Ron. Harry was surprised that they didn't mention Ginny and looked around to see that Ginny was no longer with them. He looked at Hermione who was also looking around. But she shrugged indicating she didn't see her either. Making a mental note to check on that later, Harry turned to the twins. Still keeping up with the act Harry asked them to join them for a drink at the Three Broomsticks.

The Three Broomsticks was packed with student but they managed to find a table at the far corner away from the students. George ordered them drinks and the others talked about trivial things. Once everyone was seated Harry erected strong privacy charms and some Parselwards to ensure privacy that not even Dumbledore could break. To any eavesdropper, it would seem like they were discussing about the twins' joke shop and studies.

"Okay guys, thanks for coming without any explanation. Now before we continue I want you to swear an oath to keep everything discussed here as a secret." Harry said looking at Fred and George straight in the eye. Both of them became serious instantly and without any hesitation swore the oath.

After a slight pause Harry launched in to an explanation about everything that happened in the past few days as well as his misgivings on Dumbledore. "I know Dumbledore must have guessed that Voldemort and I were soul mates. So I need to know why go to such lengths. I want you two to find out about the real prophecy from Trelawney and why she lied in the first place. I have detention with Snape tonight and I'm sure he would give the book then. So would you two help me?"

"Of course Harry, we'll help you. We've been experimenting and we know just the right thing for the old fraud. It cannot be detected that we forced the truth out of her and she won't remember it either." Fred answered while George nodded.

"Are they Dark Magic?" Hermione asked.

The twins stiffened but looked at each other and something like a silent conversation took place for a few seconds.

"Considering what you told us, you don't seem to have a problem with Dark Magic. So yes it was Dark Magic. You don't how much we are missing by prohibiting Dark Magic. If Magic is a vast ocean, what we practice as Light, harmless Magic would be like the Black Lake. There are some small branches of Light Magic that cannot be learned without knowing the Dark Magic counterpart. So those were also made illegal." Fred explained.

"How do you know so much about Dark Magic? Where did you learn them? What we know comes from Sirius and he's a _Black_." Ron asked bewildered.

"There's a shop in Knockturn Alley we found out after we left Hogwarts. It has so many books on Dark Magic, I think we spend most of our earnings there." George replied. "When we were hiding from Filch at school we came across the Room of Requirements once. Just a plain room with no furniture except a bookcase filled with books. We had to wait for a long time for Filch to stop searching and found ourselves reading those books."

"It was amazing. Those were full of Dark Magic and none of them were harmful. Many were quite useful for our joke shop. Fortunately we had the sense to copy what we read as we couldn't find that particular room ever again. But it made us curious and search for more about Dark magic" Fred continued.

"Did you do the Soul Bond potion?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah we did it but told Mum they were slimy Slytherins and she didn't even ask who they were" Fred said looking distraught

"So who were they?" Harry asked but the twins remained silent. "Oh come on, I told you one of my soul mates was the bloody Dark Lord. Who would be worse than that?" Harry practically shouted at them which made them smile sheepishly while Ron and Hermione looked amused.

"Fred's soul mate is Rabastan Lestrange while mine are Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange." George said to the shock of others. All of them were silently gaping at the twins. No wonder they kept quiet about this. Somehow this sounded worse than Harry and Voldemort being soul mates.

Harry recovered first. "Did you try to contact them?"

"No! Of course not. All three of them were at Azkaban at that time. And Mum and Dad were all preaching about how Dumbledore was such a generous man. We couldn't possible tell anyone else and we didn't dare try contacting them after their escape." George said.

"Do you want to contact them?" It was Hermione who asked this time. But silence met with that question which was broken by Harry. "What do you really want to do? You know I'm communicating with _Voldemort_ , so there's nothing wrong with you wanting to talk with your soul mates. If you want I can ask Lucius or Voldemort about them. If they are willing to give it a try would you accept them?"

Both Fred and George looked at Harry shocked. "You'll do that for us? You'll talk to _Him_ about us? Well we were worried about their reaction to us with us being blood traitors and all. We don't care about their past as long as they accept us. So yes we would cooperate." Fred replied while George nodded his agreement.

"That's settled then. I'll talk to them and contact you as soon as possible. And I want to know about what happens with Trelawney as well." Harry said. "Yeah, we need to fine tune a couple of things and then we would be good to go. It won't take long, probably a few days. By the way who are your soul mates?" George asked looking at Ron and Hermione.

"My soul mate is Blaise Zabini. I told Mum It's Hermione, needless to say she was ecstatic." Ron said with a roll of his eyes.

"It's Charlie" Hermione said with a smile causing the twins to gape at her. "Now I know why Charlie acted like his puppy died. He thinks you and Ron are in love. I wonder if Mum told him about you being Ron's soul mate." George said after he finished gaping at Hermione. "He doesn't know a thing. Mum's not very happy with him for nor returning from Romania, I doubt she would tell him about me." Ron said.

"I thought he would contact me but guess I'll have to do that myself now" Hermione said with a put upon sigh causing the others to laugh. "Don't you dare ruin my surprise, understood?" Hermione threatened the twins. Both of them nodded vigorously. "We won't say a word, we swear." Fred promised looking rather frightened at Hermione's expression. Both Ron and Harry were used to her evil I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-do-as-I-say look. Taking pity on the twins Harry reminded them of their task and removed the privacy wards indicating they all should leave. The trio departed to Hogwarts while twins apparated to their shop.

Since most of the school was still at Hogsmeade, Harry decided to go to the Room of Requirements so that they could talk freely. Once there, the first thing Hermione did was to look at Harry pointedly until he sighed and opened the book he received from Marvolo. Silence prevailed as Ron and Hermione read the whole thing.

"Well this is interesting. I wonder why no one did anything until Voldemort took matters in to his own hands." Hermione said after reading the conversation twice.

"It must be because everyone was afraid of Dumbledore and his connections. Voldemort grew up with muggles so he had no idea how deep Dumbledore's manipulations go. Besides I doubt no one was intelligent enough to do what he did." Ron said with a grin to which Hermione smacked him with a cushion.

"We are now gaining _some_ progress. I'm sure the twins would get succeed soon and the book on family history would also be helpful. Only thing is, we'll have to be patient." Harry said interrupting what might have been a full on assault. "Give that back I might as well ask them about the Lestranges."

 **H: Marvolo? Lucius? Are you busy?**

Instantly a reply appeared but it wasn't Marvolo, but Lucius.

 **L: Harry, I thought it's a Hogsmeade weekend. Did something happen? Are you alright? Marvolo has gone out in search of someplace holding a record of the prophecy other than at the Ministry.**

 **H: I'm fine Lucius. My friends and I just got back from Hogsmeade. There's something I want to ask you. It doesn't matter if Marvolo's not there. Well do you know anything about the soul mates of the Lestranges?**

 **L: Why do you want to know Harry? They are under the impression that their soul mates do not want to bond with them.**

 **H: Do you know who their soul mates are?**

 **L: No I do not know Harry. No one knows apart from them. Why do you ask these things?**

 **H: Can you ask them if they are willing to at least get to know their soul mates? I know who they are and they agreed to give them a chance if possible.**

 **L: Why don't you tell me who they are? Fine I'll ask them tonight. Await my reply tomorrow morning.**

 **H: Thank you Lucius. You'll know soon who they are. All I can say is that they are my friends. I'll talk to you tomorrow.**

Harry closed the book before Lucius asks him any more questions. He would rather the Lestranges themselves explained things.

"I have detention after dinner and I'd better finish my homework before that. I need to have tomorrow free to read that book." Harry said standing up and going towards the door.

"But we haven't discussed this" Hermione said pointing at the book.

"What's there to discuss? It's fairly simple Hermione. We cannot possibly do anything without that Book Snape's going to get us or the real prophecy. We now know Marvolo's reasons for the war. We know why he lost his sanity. We need more information. Discussing what we already know doesn't make it any different." Harry said a bit harshly.

"Leave it Hermione. Dumbledore must have spent decades to achieve what he has today, so destroying it or even getting information to do that will take time. Harry's right we cannot do anything now and any planning has to be done once we know what's in the prophecy." Ron told Hermione seeing her open her mouth to protest.

"You can look up spells and potions that are taught to us which can be used in a fight. It's Marvolo's homework for us. You like to do research don't you Hermione?" Harry told her brightly to which the witch merely glared but came with them all the same.

Harry was glad that he managed to spell the last of their conversation to be invisible as he wanted to see Ron's and Draco's faces when he told them the reason about their family feud. Suppressing the chuckle that threatened to escape with difficulty, he followed his friends to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

 **A/N: I really really really like if you would leave a review...  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's another chapter. It's bit later than usual but hope you enjoy this as well.**

 **Now I've got several reviews regarding Hermione's behavior. No one is perfect and wanting to learn each and everything is her flow. Being a muggleborn, she wants to prove that she deserves to be a part of the wizarding world. So she just about read anything and wants to know everything. Can't blame her for wanting to know about Harry's chat with his Soul Mates as she feels it might reveal something new and also old habits die hard. Why should Harry stop being her friend just because she's not perfect? But who knows, may be Hermione might learn to curb her curiosity in the future... may be...**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Harry finished his homework just before dinner and after a quick dinner went towards the dungeons for his detention. Once he reached Snape's office, he knocked and waited.

"Enter" He heard Snape say an entered the office.

"Here's the book you wanted me to get" Snape shoved a large leather bound book in to his hands "Sit there and read it until the hour passes by." He said with his usual sneer but it had Harry gaping. Snape's letting him out of detention? This had to be some kind of a record! "If you don't start reading that book right now I will change my mind and have you scrub cauldrons with a toothbrush" Snape threatened which had Harry hastening towards the only other chair available.

Harry skimmed along the book searching for the Dumbledore family and about half way he came across what he's searching for. He forgot that he's in Snape's office once he started reading. There weren't much information, but it was helpful nonetheless. Once Harry finished reading, he sat back and pondered on what he read.

Albus Dumbledore had a younger sister and a brother. His father had been sent to Azkaban for attacking some Muggles, but the details were not given in the book. His mother had died when Albus was seventeen years old and the reason was not clear. His sister had never been to Hogwarts and no one even knew about her existence until after her mysterious death sometime after his mother's death. After their sister's death, his younger brother had a falling out with him and ceased contact till now. What surprised Harry was that Dumbledore's brother was the owner of the Hogshead pub, Aberforth Dumbledore. So far the only person that had known Dumbledore form a very young age was Aberforth Dumbledore. May be he will be willing help them. The whole family history was a mystery and Aberforth might help them clear some of the problems they had. He wrote down the important facts lest he forgot any as the book needs to be returned.

Harry was surprised that it had been nearly an hour since he came and looked at his Potion's Master.

"Professor…. I've read everything I wanted to know. Thank you for agreeing to this" Harry said. He honestly didn't hate Snape. He hated the fact that Snape hates him for something his father and his friends did. It was unfair and he wanted the man to see him for himself not the James Potter clone. And it wouldn't hurt to get along as their both on the same side. Snape stared at him with an unfathomable expression. "You are welcome Potter. Now get back to your common room. Don't expect me to treat you any differently now that you happened to be My Lord's soul mate." Harry just nodded and left the office, he would worry about Snape later.

It was not a surprise for him to see Hermione and Ron waiting in the common room for him. So he sat down and explained what he read in the book.

"Are you sure there weren't anything else of importance, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Wasn't there anything on his friends and such? I mean both Ron and I are mentioned in books related to you even just in passing. If Aberforth had a falling out when they were so young he might not know anything."

"Yeah Hermione, I'm quite sure." Harry declared. "There weren't much and no mentions of a friend. I think Aberforth might know more than you think. But will he agree to meet us?"

"Don't worry Harry, he will agree to meet us." Ron said soothingly. Hermione nodded "Yeah he would surely meet us and talk. If they hadn't contacted each other since then, it must have been a huge thing that happened and he would at least tell us the reason for the falling out, but it won't explain the prophecy"

"Yeah it won't but something is better than nothing. May be Aberforth would know of his friends" Harry suggested. "We'll wait till others go to bed and contact Sirius. I've yet to tell him about Bellatrix and Narcissa wanting to meet him" So they waited until they were the only ones remaining and after casting strong privacy spells Harry got out the mirror and called Sirius. It took several minutes which caused him to think maybe Sirius had gone to bed but finally Sirius appeared panting.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" Sirius asked smiling at Harry.

"Where have you been? I thought you had gone to sleep" Harry asked smiling in response. "Remus fire called me. He had gone on a mission for the past few days and every night he contacts me. I was in the kitchen when the alarm went indicating you called. So any news?"

"Yeah, Snape managed to get me that book on families and it had a few details on the Dumbledore family." Harry said and explained what he read to him. "What do you think? Will he agree to meet us?"

"You won't know until you ask him. May be send him a letter asking to meet you on the next Hogsmeade weekend." Sirius said "Okay, we'll wait till then and ask him to meet us. By the way, what it this about Remus going for a mission?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes.

"Dumbledore wants Remus to recruit werewolves and sent him underground where most werewolves live." Sirius said with a sigh. "Remus just planned to stay with them for a few days and return. He had told them that both of us are neutral and that we don't care about Dumbledore. So far he's left alone."

"Really what is Dumbledore playing at?" Hermione asked angrily. "Sending Remus over like that. If he hadn't said that he would have been killed"

"That's exactly what Dumbledore wants Hermione" Sirius said with a sad smile seeing her getting angry on behalf of them. "Remus and Harry are my everything. He thinks with Harry at Hogwarts he won't be a problem but Remus could be a threat as he could leave anytime he wants with me in tow. He needs me to control Harry but he's afraid Remus would interfere."

"May be you two should just leave Sirius. Why continue to follow him after knowing all these things? I'm afraid that I'll lose you two." Harry pleaded. "Lucius asked me if you are willing to meet Bellatrix and Narcissa. They want to get back in contact with you. You can leave and be with them Sirius. I'm sure if I asked, Marvolo would clear your name" Sirius gaped at Harry hearing about Bellatrix and Narcissa. He kept opening and closing his mouth impersonating a fish for some time before coming back to his usual self.

"They want to meet me?" He asked in disbelief.

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled before saying, "Yes Sirius that's what Lucius told me. So would you agree? When Remus returns from his mission leave Grimmauld Place for one of those Black properties you told me of. Then you can meet as much as you want"

"No Harry, I don't think leaving Grimmauld place will work. If they left Dumbledore will focus solely on you. Besides you need them here if not Dumbledore will send you back to your Aunt's house" Hermione said before Sirius could say anything. Harry visibly deflated. He had forgotten about that and knew that Sirius had to stay at the Order Headquarters.

"Don't worry Harry. I know you worry about us but we can look after ourselves. It's better to have Dumbledore thinking that we are loyal to him even though he's suspicious of us. But I would definitely like to meet Bella and Cissa." Sirius said

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I'll tell Lucius and he will think of something. Be careful Sirius. Goodnight" Harry said and the mirror went blank after Sirius said his goodbye.

"Come on Harry let's go to bed now. You know they can look after themselves. Ron and I spent some time looking for spells and potions which can be used in battle. We'll discuss them in the morning. Now go and get some sleep" Hermione said while shoving Harry towards the boy's dormitory. Harry knew arguing won't work so both him and Ron went to sleep while Hermione did the same.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up later than usual and was surprised to see Ron had already left. It seems he was the last to wake. Once he reached the common room he was further surprised to see Ron and Hermione writing down something on a parchment and they had several books scattered around them. Seeing Hermione like that was a normal thing but Ron? Shaking his head Harry approached the duo.

"Good morning Hermione, Ron. What are you two doing? I thought you finished your homework yesterday" Harry asked them in confusion and sat down beside Ron to take a look at the parchment.

"Good Morning Harry" Both Ron and Hermione greeted him at the same time and Hermione continued to explain. "It's not school work. We are looking for spells which can be used in a battle and there are lots of spells. If these are only the light spells, can you guess about the Dark spells? No wonder Voldemort always win against Aurors."

"Yeah I wondered about that. Not only the defensive and offensive spells but healing spells a well. We c_" Harry stopped in mid-sentence as the book he got from Marvolo heated up. Harry quickly opened it.

 **L: Good morning Harry.**

 **H: Good morning Lucius. Did you talk with the Lestranges?**

 **L: Yes Harry. I have never seen them acting like that. Who** _ **are**_ **their soul mates? All three of them stared at me with open mouths for** _ **5 long minutes.**_ **They definitely want to meet them. Well not only meet them but I'd rather not think about that.**

 **H: Really? That's great I'll let them know. They really thought that there's no chance.**

 **L: Well can you tell who they are please?**

 **H: If your sister-in-law didn't tell you, what makes you think I'll tell you?**

 **L: But I'm your soul mate. Why can't you tell me? I want to know about these mysterious soul mates.**

 **H: Stop pouting Lucius, it's unbecoming of you.**

 **L: I'm not pouting Harry. Malfoys don't pout. I'm simply asking.**

 **M: Good morning Harry. Care to tell me what has made our dear Lucius to pout like a child?**

Harry couldn't stop laughing at what Marvolo wrote. Both Ron and Hermione also were snickering as they are reading as well.

 **L: I'm not pouting Marvolo, stop lying. You can't even see me. I was just asking Harry about the Lestranges' soul mates. He's refusing to tell me.**

 **M: Now I would like to know that as well. I have never seen Bella act like a toddler finding her favourite toy. It's discerning.**

 **H: Nope. I'm not telling you. I'm sure if you ask nicely they'll tell you.**

 **M: Why can't you tell us? And Dark Lords don't do nice.**

 **H: Both of you should stop pouting. I'm sure you'll find out when they all get together. I'm starving so I'll be going for breakfast. Oh I almost forgot. Snape got me the book on families.**

 **L: We are not pouting Harry. What was in there?**

 **H: Nothing much just that his father was sent to Azkaban for attacking muggles. Mother and sister died of unknown reasons and brother had a falling out with him and haven't spoken since then. His brother is Aberforth Dumbledore, owner of Hogshead. So we are thinking of contacting him on our next Hogsmeade weekend.**

 **M: May be Aberforth might know something of help to us.** **It would be better if you talk to** **him rather than us. Now go for breakfast we'll talk soon.**

 **L: Yes Harry we'll definitely talk soon. I'm waiting to learn about your friends who are the Lestranges' soul mates.**

 **H: You'll know soon Lucius, so stop pouting. What would the house elves think? Okay I'm going now, bye.**

Harry quickly shut the book and stood up. Ron was still chuckling. "That was great. I wonder what he'll do once he learns about the twins" Ron said between chuckles.

"Come on you two. Let's go to breakfast. It's already late" Hermione said even though she was smiling as well.

* * *

 **Please review. I love to know what you all are thinking...  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another chapter done. Hope you guys enjoy this as well. Please enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

All three of them went down to breakfast. As per the usual, they sat at the very end of table with Harry in the corner so that he won't be able to chat with another. Even though they sat together, Ron and Hermione ended up with having a conversation between them leaving Harry alone. Since Dumbledore was always there they cannot do a thing. Today was no different but Harry was feeling hopeful that Dumbledore would soon pay. Finding about Aberforth was a start and he hoped it would lead to much more.

Since it was a Sunday they went back to the Tower after breakfast when suddenly Harry remembered something. He abruptly stopped and exclaimed, "Shit, I forgot to tell Lucius about Sirius agreeing to meet Narcissa and Bellatrix."

"You could just write again telling him that. Besides you were a bit distracted what with Lucius pouting and all" Ron said snickering while Hermione just shook her head. Harry grinned remembering it as well. "Okay let's do that first. I have to inform the twins also." Harry said quickening his steps.

The Gryffindor Tower was completely deserted as most were still at breakfast and others had gone outside even though it was getting colder. So taking advantage of the rare situation they sat near the fireplace and Harry summoned the book Marvolo gave him. He used Parceltongue to say the spell as he had made it warded against normal summoning charms. Once the book zoomed toward him he quickly opened it and began writing.

 **H: Hey Lucius, I forgot to tell you earlier. Sirius agreed to meet Bellatrix and Narcissa. Could you plan something? And Tell the Lestranges to expect a letter soon.**

Harry waited sometime but no reply came so he closed the book and stared writing a letter to the twins.

 _ **Fred & George,**_

 _ **I have really good news for the two of you and I expect you to finish up with Trelawney quickly. I managed to contact your soul mates and guess what? They are eagerly waiting for the two of you. So I would recommend if you could somehow send a message to them. No one besides us knows who their soul mates are. So have fun boys!**_

 _ **Harry.**_

Both Ron and Hermione had been reading over his shoulder but did not comment. So Harry called Dobby and before the enthusiastic elf could do more than bow deeply, Harry instructed him to deliver the letter to the twins and return to whatever he was doing before.

"Have you seen Neville anywhere today?" Ron asked suddenly out of nowhere.

"No, he wasn't there at the dormitory when we woke up. And I didn't see him at breakfast" Harry replied feeling confused.

"Boys" Hermione muttered shaking her head. "Neville was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Luna. He had been doing that since we brewed the Soul Mate potion. Really where have you been all these time?" She asked but continued without waiting for either of their reply. "We should talk with them about the latest happenings, don't you think? They might know something about Aberforth that we could ask him."

"Yeah, even I was thinking about talking with them. Maybe we should have regular meetings at the Room of Requirement or something. That way we can keep each other updated. No one would suspect us being together." Harry said thoughtfully. It was the truth that he was thinking about having regular meetings with those two. He wanted support. Having Ron and Hermione was something but they weren't enough. Knowing that Neville, Luna and the twins were with him was a very comforting thought. He had thought that he'd have to leave the wizarding world to find peace. But recent events made him think otherwise. It gave him hope and by keeping them updated would make them more loyal to him.

"Sure, we'll have meetings once a week during the weekend. Let's meet up tonight then shall we?" Ron asked to which the other two nodded. "That's settled then. Till Neville returns we'll do some studying." Hermione said brightly to the combined groans of both Harry and Ron. But they agreed nonetheless.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was sitting comfortably in his study sulking, though he would never admit to sulking even under duress. The reason for this unMalfoy behavior was his youngest mate. Why can't the brat tell him about the Lestranges' soul mate? He had never seen Bella smile with such joy upon hearing the news, so naturally he was curious. But no one's telling him even though Marvolo not knowing as well was a small comfort.

"Lucius dear, what has got you in such a mood?" Narcissa's voice called to him suddenly.

"I was just wondering about Bella's soul mate." Lucius said with a sigh, knowing he wouldn't be able to lie.

"Oh yes, now that was unexpected. When she first told me,I was speechless. No wonder they waited this long." Narcissa said with an excited smile. Lucius looked at her in shock. "You know about them? She _told_ you? But she refused to say the names when I asked. Not even Marvolo knows" Now Narcissa looked like Christmas came earlier. "Of course she told me. After all no secrets between sisters. But if she didn't tell you I'm not going to tell either. She must have a reason not to. Did you ask from Rabastan or Rodolphus?"

"Yes, I asked them but they just laughed at me. Even Harry's not telling me" Lucius said petulantly. Narcissa laughed at hearing him. "You know you will soon find out about them Lucius. Stop moping around and do something worthwhile. I'm sure the Dark Lord would not mind you visiting. Lucius glared at her for the moping comment but agreed to meet Marvolo. So he bid her farewell and left in search of his older mate.

* * *

It was now nearly four weeks since Harry had found out about Aberforth and this weekend was to be a Hogsmeade weekend. Harry, Ron and Hermione had regular meetings with Neville and Luna to discuss matters and occasionally the twins would join them as well. But they couldn't get more information and the twins still had not managed to corner Trelawney. Nonetheless Harry wasn't discouraged. They were just teenagers going against a wizard with decades of experience and planning so Harry waited patiently. He had sent a letter to Aberforth asking for a meeting and was waiting for a reply.

The past four weeks hadn't been without incident. The twins had contacted and even met with their respective soul mates. But the funny thing was Lucius and Marvolo still don't know about their identity. Only those who were in on the secret from the beginning knew. It was hilarious to have a conversation with them as they repeatedly go back to the topic of Bella's soul mates. Harry got a feeling that Marvolo might have guessed but still it was quite funny to rile them up. And Sirius had been writing to Narcissa and Bellatrix continuously getting to know each other over again. They still haven't met but this was better than nothing at all.

Tapping of a window had him returning to the real world. It was near midnight hence the reason he was alone and Harry didn't think that he would receive a reply today itself. He had been sitting in the common room for the past hour since Ron and Hermione left. So he stood up and opened the window to let the small barn owl to enter. It hoped on to table and held its leg so that Harry could untie the letter. Once he finished it, the owl flew back out of the window.

Harry just shrugged and opened the letter.

 _ **Dear Mr. Potter,**_

 _ **It was quite a surprise for me to receive your letter and I must admit I'm curious to find out why you wish to have a meeting with me. So yes I can arrange a meeting with us. You can bring any of your friends with you if you wish to. Since you are allowed to visit the village this Saturday we'll meet at the Hogshead in one of my upstairs rooms at about 10 in the morning.**_

 _ **Aberforth Dumbledore**_

Harry slowly breathed out a sigh of relief. After weeks of nothing, this was great news. He had used numerous privacy wards on the letter he sent that he was positive Aberforth won't be able to tell anyone about their meeting. Felling quite happy he went to bed with a smile on his face.

The next morning both Ron and Hermione were aware of his good mood and started questioning about on their way to breakfast.

"Can't I be just happy? I mean Ginny hadn't bothered me all that much for the past week. It's something, isn't it?" Harry said grinning and out right laughing at Hermione's face.

"Harry, we know it's not that. Ginny not bothering you is something to be wary of not happy. So spill it up." Hermione demanded. To further incur Hermione's wrath was not something anyone anticipated so Harry told them about the letter from Aberforth.

"You two can come with me. We only want to know about Dumbledore's past, I doubt it would take long. Ron, make sure to inform Neville and Luna as well about the meeting. They needn't to come but they should know. And I'll let Marvolo and Lucius know." Harry told them in a whisper since they are getting closer to the Great Hall. Ron nodded and all three of them resumed their respective roles as the Golden trio.

The day went as usual and once Harry went to bed he closed the curtains around his bed and warded it against any intruders. He opened the book given by Marvolo and started writing.

 **H: Marvolo, Lucius I need to talk to you, are you free? I had contacted Aberforth toady and he agreed to meet me on Saturday.**

Harry waited and after a couple of minutes words appeared.

 **M: Excellent Harry. Well done! I will send Lucius over just in case. He will hide himself as it is not advisable to gain attention on him. You only need to know about Dumbledore's past but make sure Aberforth will not report back to his brother.**

Harry felt a strange sense of pride when Marvolo complimented him. He quickly shook himself at concentrated on the matter at hand.

 **H: Ron and Hermione will accompany me and I told Neville and Luna as well. They will keep an eye on us too. But having Lucius there won't hurt either. Just wanted to let you know. Say hi to Lucius from me. I will let you know about the meeting on Saturday night. Good night Marvolo.**

 **M: Okay Harry. Just be careful. I'll await your reply then Good night to you as well Harry. Sleep tight.**

Again with a contented smile Harry went to a fitful sleep.

The day of the Hogsmeade weekend arrived and Harry woke up very early despite the cold. He was nervous and excited at the same time. But he couldn't afford to lose control now so he tried to maintain himself. He quickly got changed. Since seventh years were allowed to wear something casual when visiting the nearby village, he didn't change in to his school robes. He wore pressed black trousers and a dark green dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up. He used strong warming charms on himself and his clothes, charms that would last throughout the day. After changing he went down to the common room and waited for Hermione and Ron. Once both of them arrived they headed for breakfast. There were excited chatter all round them and the trio left with them after breakfast.

They spend their time at the Honeudukes and the Three Broom Sticks and when it's nearing the time headed towards the Hogshead. Luckily no student ever came this way and they quickly entered the small pub. It was deserted apart from a couple of locals and the owner himself. As all three of them were not in their uniform, they didn't stand out immediately but quickly headed upstairs as per the arrangement.

The upper level consisted of a small passageway with several doors on either side. The door on the far right was open and they entered. It was a small room which was obviously arranged as it is to accommodate the meeting. There was a small round table in the middle with several chairs around it. Otherwise the room was bear of any furniture. They could see outside from a window facing the doorway.

Aberforth arrived a couple of minutes later which was spent in silence.

" , pleased to meet you and your friends. As you might have guessed I'm Aberforth Dumbledore, you may call me Aberforth." The owner of the Hogshead said as a way of greeting shaking their hands.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us Aberforth, and please call me Harry. This is Hermione and Ron" Harry replied introducing his friends and all of them sat down. Harry made sure to sit in front of the window and Ron and Hermione sat on either side of him leaving Aberforth to sit facing them and the window with his back to the door. Before they start anything Harry used Parcel spells to ward the room against eavesdroppers and made sure it was covered in privacy wards as well. As the spells were in Parceltongue only he was able to remove. After satisfying himself of their continued privacy he turned his attention towards Aberforth who had been looking at Harry with an unreadable expression.

"First of all I don't want anything that was discussed here to reach any others' ears specially your brother. The reason we contacted you was because you are no longer in contact with your brother. Before we begin anything I wish to get an oath from you not to say anything to anyone"

"I must say I'm intrigued Harry. Yes I will perform an oath" Aberforth said and proceeded to do the same. Once it was done he turned his attention back to Harry with an expectant look.

Harry took a deep breath and started explaining everything that had happened over the years, how his trust in Dumbledore dwindled till nonexistence, how he was treated at the Durseleys (though not everything, just enough to know that he was abused), how he planned to leave the wizarding world and how the knowledge of his soul mates changed his decision.

There was a long silence after his explanation and it was broken by Aberforth sighing.

"Yes I can help you Harry. I must tell you that I don't know everything but what I know may be of some help."

* * *

 **A/N2: Since Aberforth's explanation is quite long I thought of leaving it for the next chapter, hope you won't mind much.  
**

 **Please leave me a review. I really like to know what you are thinking about this so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : Please enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

" _Yes I can help you Harry. I must tell you that I don't know everything but what I know may be of some help."_

All three of them looked expectantly at Aberforth as the man took a deep breath as if he was about to jump from a cliff and then he started his tale.

"Before the disasters hit our family, we were so happy together. Unlike today, with all of Albus's hypocrisy on Dark Magic, it was freely used. Specially younger children were taught some dark magic tricks to in order to calm their accidental magic. When our little sister Arianna was old enough, our parents taught her those things like most parents and she made use of them to play.

Unfortunately one day some muggle boys saw her doing them and started almost harassing her to repeat it. But she got scared as none of us had used such force with her and she couldn't do a thing. Those muggles then made fun of her and not in a friendly way either. They didn't stop until our father went looking for her and by then little Arianna was tormented and scared beyond imagination." Aberforth stopped his story for a moment and closed his eyes as if remembering his frightened little sister.

"Arianna didn't speak with any of us for a long time. Her magic went haywire whenever she became emotional that we couldn't risk sending her away from us. Our father became so enraged that he went after those muggles and ended in Azkaban. Mother spent the rest of her life looking after Arianna. With our father imprisoned, it fell on Albus to care for the family as the eldest son. He resented being forced to take responsibility of a family at a very young age. Obviously he didn't need to earn money as he was just a child but there were certain responsibilities as the head of the family. He thought that if Arianna was not taught such expressive Dark magic she wouldn't have attracted the muggles. In a way he was right, Dark Magic was more pronounced than light magic, but for a young child trying to control accidental magic Dark Magic was the best. It was an unfortunate event even the muggle boys cannot be blamed for being curious. It was just that they went overboard in their fun for which father took revenge. He refused to give any reasons for his actions and so landed himself in Azkaban.

This made Albus even angrier. He openly expressed his feeling about Dark Magic saying that it should be prohibited. At school the other students looked up to him for guidance, especially Muggleborns and Half Bloods. He was a top student with perfect scores, became the Head Boy and so others listened. Even then he used his kind twinkly eyed face to lure others to his side. Every one believed and listened to him. He made sure to discuss the negative effects of Dark Magic mostly exaggerated them. Soon many Muggleborns refused point blank to learn Dark Magic spells even if they were way better than Light Magic. Also at the beginning of his seventh year, he also had to do the Soul Bond potion like all of his class mates. Surprisingly he didn't protest much as secretly he wished someone to call his own. But as fate had it he was one of the rare few who hadn't a soul mate. This was the last straw that broke the camel's back. Every bit of good feeling he had towards Dark Magic evaporated leaving a strong hatred.

By the time he graduated he had made many 'friends' who would just about give up their own lives if he so wished it. Those who took jobs at the Ministry spread his views there. The younger generation who still haven't graduated followed his ideas and refused to learn Dark Magic. But without him being there, it didn't cause any trouble and the teachers managed to control them. But it didn't discourage him as he had made sure his voice reached the Ministry."

Aberforth paused for a moment to take a sip of water from a glass that he had conjured at the beginning of the tale. His audience waited patiently without saying anything.

"Disaster struck again as our mother died. Arianna had a magical outbreak and our mother caught the brunt of it. And all the responsibility of a family fell on Albus as I was still attending school. But he forgot his worries with the arrival of our new neighbor, Gellert Grindelwald."

This shocked the three teenagers. All of them stared at Aberforth as he gave a small chuckle.

"Yes, Gellert Grindelwald. He also had finished school by then and was a brilliant student, much like Albus. Soon they started spending time together. Two brilliant wizards working together planning a better world for the Greater Good. Somehow Albus's hatred for Dark Magic combined with hatred towards Muggles. Grindelwald made his own believes in to Albus's head much like he himself did to others. They imagined a world ruled by the two of them. A world where Muggles were aware of wizards and worshiped us. A world which was pure without the taint of Dark Magic. Albus completely forgot about us. It fell upon me to care for Arianna and he refused to listen to me. Time passed by quickly and Albus fell in love with Grindelwald"

Again the three teenagers were shocked. It was hard to believe that the man Dumbledore had defeated was the same man he fell in love with. They had so many questions but time was running out so they urged Aberforth to continue.

"Anyone can see that Albus was in love with him. Grindelwald had said at first that he had a soul mate who hasn't reached maturity yet but that didn't deter Albus. And Grindelwald stopped mentioning about his soul mate within Albus's earshot. Soon everyone forgot about Grindelwald's supposed soul mate. They continued to plan world domination. But of course our peace shattered soon.

Albus suggested to Grindelwald to leave and to travel the world looking for potential aid in their quest but Grindelwald was not very enthusiastic about that. When questioned why, his answer wasn't something any of us had ever imagined. I clearly remember what happened that day" Aberforth whispered the last part with a faraway look in his eyes.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Albus was sitting near the window in the living room looking at Gellert with a confused expression while Gellert refused to meet his eyes. Aberforth was reading in the next room but he could clearly see and hear them._

" _What's wrong Gellert? I thought you would be glad to leave with me. It was your idea in the first place to travel the world" Albus asked._

" _Yeah I remember that Albus but times change. You want to know why I refused." He asked and seeing Albus nod he answered, "I have found my soul mate Albus. She's here and I don't want to leave her"_

" _She? What do you mean she's here? Has she reached maturity? Who is she? Anwser me Gellert" Albus shouted out questions which had Arianna running towards them. But Aberforth stopped her from interfering and they listened fearfully._

" _Yes she's here" Gellert said softly and with a deep breath he continued. "It's Arianna"_

 _All hell broke loose with those words. Aberforth held on tightly to Arianna while Albus lost his calm._

" _WHAT? Arianna? She hasn't reached maturity. How do you know she's your soul mate? You love ME! You_ have _to love me. I'M THE ONE SHARING YOUR IDEAS. ONLY I'M WORTHY TO BE AT YOUR SIDE, NOT_ HER. _HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Albus shouted at Gellert. His eyes had lost its kind twinkle and replaced with a cold hatred._

" _You are going to give up your dreams for an abnormal emotional wreck? You are going to stop this foolishness and come with me. I will make you forget her, you wi_"_

" _ENOUGH" Gellert interrupted with a shout. "You are talking about your own sister. She's_ NOT _an abnormal emotional wreck. She's a kind hearted beautiful strong girl. Ever since I came here I felt a strong pull towards her. I didn't know why at first but I had a suspicion. So I brewed the soul mate potion and asked her do the rest. It's not dangerous and she's unlikely to get another chance." Gellert explained. His voice going soft when talking about Arianna._

" _No Gellet you are not going to ruin my plans. We will rule the world together and you'll forget you ever knew any one named Arianna" Albus said in a dangerously calm voice which had the hair on the back of Aberforth's head to stand up on end._

" _Albus you are over reacting. You will find someone else. Stop this idiocy at once." Gellert said desperately. But instead of calming Albus it had the opposite effect. He drew his wand and pointed it at Gellert._

" _No no Gellert, I'm not letting you ruin everything. You HAVE to see things my way" And with that he started firing spells which caused Gllert to fire his own spells._

 _This time Aberforth could not prevent Arianna from running towards the fighting duo. Aberforth hastily followed trying to cast shield charms around Arianna lest she be hit but to no avail. She was trying to separate them by tugging them away while Aberforth shouted for them to stop fighting. But they didn't stop until they heard the sound of a body falling to the ground._

 _All three of them froze on the spot seeing Arianna lying on the floor with unseeing glassy eyes staring up at them._

 _ **End of flash back**_

Hermione was nearly in tears by that time and she whispered quietly "Soul mates cannot kill their soul mate"

Aberforth nodded. "Grindelwald left soon after and Albus continued on as nothing happened. Only thing changed was that Albus's hatred towards Dark Magic heightened. Whatever he shouted that day, he loved Arianna. He thought that he lost his chance of happiness because of Dark magic and he hated people who believed that Dark Magic was harmless. His experience with Dark Magic was nothing but disasters so he hated it. He made others hate it as well. He used his power and influences to change the wizards' nature. He changed many laws to punish those who still performed Dark Magic."

"He actually believes he's doing the world a favour" Harry spoke for the first time. "While this explains his attitude towards Voldemort, it still doesn't explain why he lied about the prophecy."

"Yeah but now we know why he's so against Dark Magic. At least that is something." Ron said reassuringly. "If we could somehow make this public knowledge it would be to our advantage. But it should be done so that he won't be getting any sympathy for everything that happened" He continued to speak. "Yes, the public should know all these stereotyping were done because he didn't get his way" Harry agreed as well.

"Well we can't just go and tell the public that" Hermione said raising her eyebrow at them questioningly. "I'm sure we could find some solid proof Hermione. He knowingly ruined my whole childhood, my parent's lives and many more because he had some bad experiences with Dark Magic. Who is he to decide our fate like that?" Harry asked heatedly.

"Calm down mate, he will get what he deserved. We just have to be patient." Ron said soothingly and they all turned towards Aberforth who had been watching them quietly.

Harry cleared his throat and started talking, "Thank you Aberforth for explaining things to us even if they were painful. It means a lot to me. I think it's better if we leave now before anyone comes looking for us"

"It's no problem Harry. I wished someone had come to me before things got out of control." Aberforth replied sadly. "Since Albus made sure that on one would look at me twice, I couldn't just do anything."

"It's all right Aberforth, thank you again. We'll let you know if we come across anything." Hermione said and they all took their leave and stepped outside to see the sun disappearing behind a mountain.

They quickly made their way towards the Castle mingling with other students thinking about what they heard before.

* * *

 **A/N 2: I'm not certain about when exactly Dumbledore's Mother and Arianna died so please excuse me if it differs. Also please leave a review to let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : I'm back and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. But my laptop brock and I had to buy a new one and also real life sucks.**

 **Here's a list of all the Soul mates which are mentioned in the story so far as some of you were a little confused.**

 **Harry/Marvolo/Lucius**

 **Hermione/Charlie**

 **Ron/Blaise**

 **Fred/Rabastan**

 **George/Rodolphus/Bellatrix**

 **Gellert Grindelwald/Ariana Dumbledore**

 **Anyway on a completely different matter, it just occurred to me about what Vernon Dursely might have told the Muggle doctors about the pig tail Dudley got from Hagrid. I mean it's not usual for people to visit doctors to remove pig tails on their son's behind isn't is? Oh well don't mind me I had an extremely stressful couple of weeks, just enjoy the chapter and don't forget review please.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

The trio walked back to the castle in silence, each pondering on what they learned. Without having to say anything, they all headed to the Room of Requirements. Once safely there, Harry was the first to break the silence.

"I think now is the time to make a move. Dumbledore had been quite these past months with the changes in the Ministry after Fudge was sacked, but he would soon ask me to meet him to continue his 'lessons'. Now that we've got something against the man we can act. The world needs to know the truth. I need to inform Marvolo and Lucius quickly and communicating with the book isn't enough right now. I need to meet them face to face." Harry said quietly.

"You know Harry, why can't you use the Floo Network to talk to them?" Ron asked suddenly. "There's this wonderful fireplace here," he continued pointing to the fireplace in front of which they were seated. "This room provides us basically anything so ask for some Floo powder and visit them."

The other two looked at him as he had grown a second head. Obviously that's fantastic idea and Hermione was wondering why she didn't think of that before.

"Yes Ron it seems a good idea, but will Dumbledore detects me leaving the castle? We cannot afford to have more attention drawn to me than absolutely necessary." Harry voiced his concerns.

"Dobby and Kreacher and act as lookouts for you and I'm not saying you could leave for a lengthy period but a couple of hours would be fine" Ron said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know Ron where do you keep your brain when doing your homework? You should use it more often". Hermione said after listening to Ron's explanation. Ron merely rolled his eyes and shrugged for once keeping his mouth shut so as to not to say something that will be the start of an epic battle.

"Okay then, I'll write to them and see whether they are free tonight and you two could send a message to Neville, Luna, Blaise and Draco to meet us here after dinner" Harry said while searching his bag for the book Marvolo gave him. "Oh and ask the twins to come as well"

"Why do we need to call Malfoy?" Ron asked flabbergasted.

"Oh Ron he's my future step son why shouldn't I ask him to come, I'm sure Lucius would love to see us working together, after all we are family" Harry said with a straight face which became exceedingly harder as Ron's face started to match his hair.

"Step son? Ron asked horrified. "You are going to make us be all friendly with him aren't you? I will behave as long as he keeps his big mouth shut" Ron said finally seeing no help from Hermione as she was laughing with Harry who lost his fight with keeping a poker face.

"Don't worry Ron I'm sure it wouldn't be so bad. After all Harry is his Lord's mate as well so he will not step over the line." Hermione said reassuringly while pulling him towards the door leaving Harry alone. He chuckled to himself shaking his head while settling back in the comfortable armchair and opening the book to write. He had purchased a quill with everlasting ink so he didn't have to bother with ink.

 _ **H: Marvolo, Lucius I need to speak with you two. It's urgent. I have found a way and I'll be able to visit you briefly tonight. Is that alright? I'll be Flooing over.**_

Harry didn't have to wait longer as instantly a reply appeared.

 _ **M: What is it Harry? Are you in danger? You spoke with Aberforth didn't you? What's wrong?**_

 _ **H: Calm down Marvolo. I'm perfectly fine. Aberforth did speak with us as Lucius had told you. What he told us was why I need to speak with you two. It cannot be written like this. Can I come over tonight at about eleven?**_

 _ **M: Of course you can come. You needn't to ask. I'm currently at the Malfoy Manor.**_ _**We'll see you then**_

 _ **H: Okay I'll be there.**_

With that Harry closed the book and left the room towards the Gryffindor Tower as there was still some time till dinner.

Dinner took place amid excited chatter and at the end Harry followed Ron and Hermione who were arguing over homework, again. Since they left early, they were the first to arrive at the Room of Requirements. They waited patiently as Harry kept checking his map but he needn't to worry as soon the others arrived.

Luna and Neville were the first to arrive, followed closely by the twins who were grinning maniacally. A couple of second later Blaise arrived with a suspicious looking Draco in tow. Once everyone had settled down Harry spoke.

"Okay this is a bit awkward but I know all of you know that we had a meeting with Aberforth Dumbledore today. The reason I asked you to come is because we need help. First let me tell you what he told us." So Harry then launched in to the story they heard earlier. It was quiet for sometime as the others absorbed it all.

"The fact that Dumbledore is suppressing Dark Magic not only affects me but all the others as well." Harry started to speak again. "You all know about the balance between Dark and Light Magic. Dumbledore's actions would result in a loss of all Magic. He's creating chaos. I don't know why he's targeting me but he needs to be stopped. For that I need your help."

He then turned towards Blaise and Draco. "I know Lucius and Ron have been updating you two of recent events so I guess you would be helping as well. I'm planning on informing what I told you to Lucius and Marvolo as well so they would find a way to make them public knowledge but still there are many unknown facts for which I will need all of your aid" Harry finished his speech looking at each and everyone's face.

It was Luna who spoke first. "Of course we will help Harry. That man had done enough damage to this world, he needs to be stopped soon. He's currently spending all his energy on gaining more allies at the Ministry, so that gives us some time. As for why he had targeted you, I'm sure the twins would have something to say." Said twins looked at her with shocked faces while she just smiled innocently which no one believed.

The twins just stared at her but soon got themselves together as not even they were stupid enough to comment.

"Okay while all of you were enjoying the picturesque town of Hogsmeade my brother and I snuck up to the castle and had a little chat with our resident Seer." Fred exclaimed dramatically. This had Harry's attention at once.

"You managed that? I thought you said that you were having trouble?" Harry asked.

"Well we did have some trouble but we found the solution just a couple of days ago." George explained.

"Yeah and we thought to question that old fraud quickly as it took us so long" Fred said shamefully. But Harry didn't care about their delay as long as they provided useful information. So he just gestured them to continue.

"Okay ladies and gentleman, we being the geniuses we are, invented a new potion which works just like the Veritasarum _but_ the drinker would not remember having being questioned also no one can unblock that memory of being questioned even the Dark Lord would be unable to gain that information" Fred said with a smug grin. The others all stared at them and Hermione was the first to break the stunned the silence

"How did you manage to do that? That's really advanced magic."

"Yeah advanced and a bit Dark as well. That's why it took us this long to question her. We wanted to make sure no one finds us and it was harder to find what we wanted as Dumbledore made sure any Dark Magic books to be unavailable." Fred replied.

"Yeah and then we thought Harry should know firsthand what we learned but unfortunately that couldn't be done, soooo we used one of our own genius inventions to record everything." George said showing them a sphere the size of a tennis ball which emitted a faint white glow. "This can be hidden anywhere made invisible and can be sort of programmed to record things happening to a certain person or a place. Even now this is recording what Trelawney's doing at her Tower."

"Okay enough showing off you two, I'm dying to find out about the prophecy" Harry interrupted whatever they were about to say impatiently.

"Fine then, we will stop ourselves from letting you know about our superior knowledge" Fred said in a would be disappointed voice apart from the fact he was sporting a wide grin. George then tapped the glowing sphere with his wand muttering an incantation. The room plunged in to semi darkness as an image could be seen on the wall they were facing similar to that of a muggle movie projector. Everyone hushed and watched with anticipation.

They could clearly see the twins standing in front of an unconscious looking Trelawney. Soon the woman woke up but her eyes were glazed as she was in a trance and then Fred started to question her.

" _Right now tell us your name."_

" _Sybill Trelawney" She answered, her voice was not the usual dreamy voice she used. "What do you teach?" Again it was Fred who asked. "Divination" was the reply._

" _Okay it seems to be working. Now to more important questions why did you choose Hogshead for the interview with Albus Dubledore for the post of Divination?" George spoke for the first time._

" _I didn't choose there for the interview. It had already been done"_

" _So why was it said that you were interviewed there?" Fred asked_

" _Albus blackmailed me. I might be a descendant from a great line of Seers but I'm not a Seer. He caught my act as soon as I started and asked me a favour if I wanted the job. So it was agreed that I would go there and wait for him and let anyone else know that I was waiting for an interview."_

" _So what happened there was already planned?"_

" _Yes"_

" _Tell us what Albus told you to do and why"_

" _I was to wait for him and act like I was a great Seer. We had previously agreed upon a signal upon which I was to act like I was in a trance and make a Prophecy. A few minutes after the introductions, he gave me the signal and I just recited what he told me earlier. At the middle of it Severus Snape was caught while eavesdropping but we acted like we had discussed earlier. Albus said that we would be interrupted."_

" _So the prophecy you said was a fake?"_

" _Yes it was a fake one. I might not be a Seer but I know enough about prophecies to recognize it as a fake."_

 _So what did you get in exchange for that performance?"_

" _I got the job. I was desperate. I was a disgrace to the whole family but getting the job means everyone would think I'm a true Seer. And I was given this Tower for my use and Albus forbade me to venture outside only doing so if he gave permission. I was alright with it as long as I got the job."_

 _Apart from the first couple of question it was George who had done the questioning while Fred kept quiet. Now he spoke again, "Fine then you can go back to whatever you were doing before we came, but first you'll have to take nap" He said and with the final word he snapped his fingers causing the woman to fall asleep._

The room brightened up and the projection blanked signaling the end but everyone except the twins looked shocked. Harry couldn't believe it. The bloody prophecy was a fake. It wasn't just an altered version of an existing prophecy. No, it was a completely fake one. Why would Dumbledore just do that? It was apparent that he knew Snape would be there and that he would report back to Marvolo but still the big question is why? He really needs to speak with Marvolo right now. This cannot wait until eleven. He doubt Marvolo would mind.

"I wanted to have a little meeting with what we heard and wanted all of your input in finding ways to discredit Dumbledore with our recent findings with Aberforth. But this changes the plan. Now you guys can do whatever you want but I'm going to Malfoy Manor to meet Marvolo and Lucius. This cannot wait. Send a message with Dobby if I was wanted." Harry said and threw some Floo powder (which appeared as soon as he said he was leaving) in to the Fireplace and disappeared leaving a stunned crowd behind.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Another chapter done. I apologize for not updating sooner. But real life really sucks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and dusted himself. Now that he was at the Malfoy Manor, he was at a loss of what to do. He looked around wondering if anyone's there. But all he found was an empty room which was tastefully done in muted colours. He stopped for a moment to ponder his next steps. Out of nowhere came the thought that he was meeting his soul mates for the first time without the urge to kill or maim each other. He wanted to impress them and looking down at himself in his old school robes made him grimace at himself. This was not how their first meeting should go.

Since no one came asking him questions he quickly went about cleaning himself. He waved his wand in front of him and his glamour dropped. Sirius had been furious of what he learned about Harry's life with the Durselys that he immediately went about rectifying that. With some help from Remus, Sirius was able to brew nutrient potions and growth potions that now Harry looked quite different from how he would have been if not treated properly. He wore glamours at school to fool Dumbledore and the Order.

Harry now looked quite healthy with glowing rosy cheeks. His hair was still the mop of unruly mess but somewhat tamed as it had been left to grow and now hang up to his neck and a fringe in front covers the scar. He also grew in to a considerable height reaching 6'2". He was not scrawny anymore and had a lean but muscular build. Finally he removed his glasses and pocketed them as his eyesight had also being corrected. Harry couldn't believe Dumbledore had left his with such bad eyesight as it could have been easily treated. He was surprised that no one noticed that he was the only student wearing glasses.

It had been around ten minutes since his arrival and still no one came his way, worried that he won't be welcomed Harry took a few steps toward the doorway when he heard footsteps. Instantly he knew it was Lucius coming his way so he waited. Few seconds later Lucius appeared and stood at the door way looking at Harry in stunned silence.

When Lucius was first alerted to the fact someone entered the Manor via floo, he had been in the middle of a meeting with Marvolo, Bella and the Lestrange brothers. They were discussing about some changes to the current law on Dark Creatures. It was to be a quick meeting so he and Marvolo would be free to meet Harry later. So thinking his elves would see to who ever came, he continued with the meeting when it suddenly dawned to him that the particular room from which the floo alarm went off was chosen only for Harry. So Lucius had quickly excused himself from the meeting giving a significant look to Marvolo and went in search of Harry. But what he saw was not what he expected at all. The Harry Potter he saw just this evening at Hogsmeade had completely transformed and in his stead stood a tall handsome young man with beautiful piercing green eyes the colour of the Killing Curse.

"Harry?" Lucius asked uncertainly looking up and down the young man. Said young man looked at him and smiled before answering. "Lucius, I hope I'm not intruding. I mean I found something that couldn't wait until later. So I came as soon as I heard it. I'm not disturbing you, am I? I could come back later as we agreed. It's just that I_"

"Harry, you are not disturbing nor are you intruding." Lucius interrupted Harry's nervous rambling. "Now take a deep breath and calm yourself down. We were in the middle of a meeting but it will end soon. Come let us wait till Marvolo comes, he knows of your arrival."

Gently Lucius led Harry away from the room but Harry was hardly paying any attention to his surroundings. The day's events came crashing down on him. He couldn't understand any of it and he wanted to impress his soul mates with their first meeting, not act like a scared nervous kitten. But he was glad of Lucius's hand on his back giving him silent support.

Lucius took Harry towards his private wing. It was separated from the rest of the Manor and provided the privacy and isolation Harry required. He showed Harry in to the small living room.

"Take a seat Harry. I can tell you have been through a lot today but whatever happened, remember that Marvolo and I are with you always. Now do you require anything to drink? perhaps a cup of tea?"

Harry who was looking around the cozy living room nodded his head in appreciation. He needs to calm down and trust his mates. It was the reason he came here in the first place. Still he couldn't help himself be tongue tied. Harry was jerked back to the present with the sudden arrival of a house elf carrying a tray. They silently had tea, Lucius did not question Harry but waited patiently until Harry was comfortable enough to talk with him.

It didn't take long for Harry to calm his nerves. "I'm sorry if I over reacted Lucius, but what I learned today completely turned my world upside down." Harry said with an apologetic smile.

"No need to apologize Harry. We are here for you anywhere any time. We'll help you whatever the matter is." Lucius replied with a gentle smile. Harry couldn't help but think that the smile made Lucius to look years younger and wanted to know what else could make him smile like that. Before anything else could be said they both felt the arrival of their mate.

Sure enough, Marvolo arrived and he too couldn't stop himself from looking at Harry in shock. Harry blushed under the intense gaze but didn't look away as he smiled at his mate. Strangely Marvolo's presence had a strong calming effect on him and he felt at ease.

"Harry, are you alright? Did anything happen at school? That old fool didn't try anything, did he?" Marvolo asked him without pausing or waiting for a reply. Harry suddenly had an idea that _Marvolo_ was nervous as well which caused him to exchange an amused smile with Lucius. The Dark Lord was nervous! But Harry didn't comment about that but turned to Marvolo who was still looking a bit worried. Harry then decided to get straight in to the matter at hand.

"I'm fine Marvolo. It's just that after our meeting with Aberforth I had a meeting of my own with a few of my friends including Draco" Harry said nodding at Lucius. "The Weasley twins came as well and they had managed to question Trelawney regarding the prophecy. That's what made me come here as soon as possible because I don't know who else to talk to."

"Don't worry Harry, we'll help you. Now why don't start at the beginning. Tell us what Aberforth had to say first." Marvolo said. Harry nodded and relayed everything Aberforth said.

Marvolo and Lucius were stunned in to silence upon hearing it. "This is unexpected" Marvolo finally spoke. "I wonder how Dumbledore had kept this quiet for so long. If this could be publicized with enough proof, Dumbledore's popularity would fade considerably thus decreasing his power base."

"I agree" Lucius commented nodding his head. "He had made a whole different world just because he had some bad experiences with Dark Magic. How can he justify that? Making new rules and banning Dark Magic because he didn't get what he wanted? People would definitely stop following him if we could make this common knowledge"

"I know, that's why I wanted to talk with you at first" Said Harry. "I wanted to discuss how it should be done but when I heard what Trelawny said I sort of lost my mind" Harry said sheepishly.

"What exactly did you learn about her that made you so agitated? Tell us Harry, we'll discuss about the other issue later" Marvolo declared.

Harry took a deep breath and launched in to the story.

Silence met with Harry at the end of his speech. Marvolo could not believe what he heard. Dumbledore couldn't possibly know Harry would be Marvolo's soul mate nor he could predict that Harry would be chosen as the prophecy child. So why go to search lengths? No wonder Harry went a little mad. Dumbledore worked alone and Marvolo doubted any one knew what his plans were for Harry and himself. He didn't think his hatred for Dumbledore would increase, but it did. He couldn't help the loathing he felt for Dumbledore, so much so that the windows and all the glass around them started to rattle with his anger. A gentle hand on his shoulder had him calming down instantly. Marvolo looked up to see Harry sitting beside him on the couch and couldn't stop himself from smiling at Harry who smiled back but didn't back away. Marvolo quickly stamped down the desire that build up in him with just that gentle gesture, this was not the time. But soon.

Lucius had been quiet till now knowing instinctively that Harry would be able to calm Marvolo down. "It's a good thing you came for us quickly Harry" Lucius said. "With Dumbledore's constant present at Hogwarts, you cannot do many things. Let us take care of this information. It's true that we cannot understand Dumbledore's motives at this very moment, but nothing can stay buried forever Harry. We _will_ find everything and see the end of this quickly."

Marvolo nodded in agreement. "It's a shock to every one of us. Once we calm down and think rationally everything will be cleared. Do not worry, no matter what we'll be there for you. You're our mate and it is our responsibility to care for you."

Harry was glad that he made the decision to come to them and most importantly trust them. He would be lying if he said that he didn't have his doubts about his soul mates. But those feelings had vanished as soon as he came face to face with Lucius. These men just promised him everything he wanted, needed and craved since he was a child. Someone to take care of him, love him for who he is. A family of his own. He knew he had his friends and Sirius and Remus, but growing up with the Durselys had a part of him wanting to be the centre of attention. No, not the fame he got for being the boy who lived but that of a loved one. He knew at once that he would be loved and cared for by his soul mates. It encouraged him to face whatever Dumbledore had in store for him.

Since words failed him Harry just inched closer to Marvolo and rested his head on Marvolo's shoulder. A shift on the couch alerted to the fact that Lucius had joined them as well. For a moment all of them forgot the rest of the world and just basked in the feeling of each other. They can worry about Dumbledore later, for now it was all about them.

* * *

Harry's sudden departure had stunned them all in to silence which was broken by Fred who asked tentatively, "Will he be okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I mean we all are shocked to hear that so think what it must have done to Harry?" Hermione said reassuringly.

"He went for his soul mates, I'm sure they would know what to do and most importantly they would be able to calm him down" Ron said and asked "Should we inform Sirius? "

"No let him talk to them himself. This is something Harry needs to do. Besides I don't wanna be the one to inform Sirius that Harry had gone to meet his soul mates without telling him first" Hermione replied with a shrug. And the others except the Slytherins nodded understandably while said Slytherins looked at them in confusion. Luna took pity on Draco and Blaise and explained. "Sirius is very protective of Harry. Even though Harry is of age he doesn't want him to meet his soul mates alone at least until they officially bond. He thinks Harry's teenage hormones would get the better of him"

It took Draco a minute to understand what Luna said and scrunched up his face in disgust. "That's my father and the Dark Lord you are talking about. Ohh ew. I do _not_ want to think about my father and Harry in any way sexual. Thank you so much for the mental picture." Draco said with a shudder causing the rest of them to laugh.

"Oh but Draco, you should just get used to that you know," Ron said with a mischievous smile looking scarily like the twins. "Harry's your father's soul mate, meaning he will be your step father. You should not talk about your step father like that".

All the colour drained from Draco's face at Ron's words. "Oh Merlin! Potter's my step father. Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Don't be a drama queen Draco" Blaise quickly intervened before it went out of control. "You can worry about that later now what should we do about our current situation?" He asked turning to the others. The mood at once became somber. Everyone remembering why they were here in the first place.

"There's nothing _we_ can do except look for more information but I doubt we'll succeed much considering we are at school and under Dumbledore's watchful eye." Luna said in a firm voice surprising everyone except Neville who was used to Luna's sudden behavioral changes.

Hermione agreed with her nodding her head, "Yes, we should wait until Harry returns. Once Sirius also has been informed we could come up with something with their input as well"

"There's no point in waiting for him I think" Neville said thoughtfully. "We'll leave now and return another day. I doubt Harry will be in any condition to discuss war strategies with his current mood".

Everyone nodded their consent and left the Room of Requirement in twos and threes. Everyone was worried for their friend's sake. Even Draco and Blaise, who had no reason to worry, couldn't help but be concerned for him. But for now they'll wait for further news.

* * *

 **I have so many followers, more than I have ever imagined but I would love to know what you all are thinking. Please leave a review...**


End file.
